Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Will Blend
by NobodyOfANobody
Summary: Mikaila was lured through a portal at age 6. That portal led to Sora, Kairi, and Riku's island. Mikaila soon embarks on a journey to save her friends and Kingdom Hearts.
1. Introduction

I was six years old. I was out in front of my yard, riding my old, worn-out scooter. My dogs running around, trying to herd me. My long, black hair flowing behind my back. A huge, black oval appeared. I heard someone calling my name. Being six, I had no conscience and walked right through it. Next thing I know, someone is poking me with a stick.

I heard one boy's voice.

"Go wake her up! You found her!" The other by grunted. I heard footsteps coming towards me. He shook me and my eyes slowly found the strength to open. I looked around and saw two boys. One had short, silver hair that went down to the middle of his neck. He was the one who shook me. The other had long, brown, spiked-up hair and was holding a wooden sword. They both looked to be about six or seven as well.

"Where am I?" I asked. The brown-haired boy ran up to the silver-haired boy and put an arm around his shoulder.

"You're on me and Riku's island! Right, Riku?" The silver-haired boy nodded.

"Yeah! We have all kinds of adventures here!" He said, helping me up. "I'm Riku, and that goofball over there is Sora. Who are you?"

"My name's Mikaila. Hi!" I replied.

"So, Mikaila, there's gonna be a meteor shower tonight! Wanna watch it with us? Where do you live?" Sora asked.

"Of course I'll watch it with you. But I kinda am lost," I said. "Will you help me find my home?" They both nodded. We searched everywhere. We looked all around the island, all over Sora's neighborhood and Riku's neighborhood, but we couldn't find my home. We sat and watched the meteor shower from the island and I slept on the island that night.

That next morning Riku and Sora ran up to me announcing there was a new girl in town and they wanted to go meet her. I naturally agreed and we soon met Kairi. After that, I never questioned where I came from, when I got there, how I ended up here. I just knew, well, that that was where I belonged. I slept on the island for every night after that. I would stare out at the beautiful, indigo sky and fall asleep.

Nine years later, Riku, Sora, Kairi and I were inseparable. I still lived on the island and haven't had a real home. It satisfied my needs, but you can only have so many coconuts. We all had this idea that there were other worlds. So, Kairi suggested we build a raft to go see them. Life was so easy then. We all sat on the paopu tree, staring out into the orange sky.

"So, Kairi and Mikaila's homes are somewhere out there, right?"

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Then Riku went into this long talk about wondering why we where there, on Destiny Islands. After that, we all got up to go home, or, what we knew to be home.

That night, I had a strange dream. Someone kept telling me to save Riku, to not let him fade into darkness, to not let him fall into someone named Ansem's trap. Who knew it meant something?


	2. Chapter 1: A Day on the Islands

I woke up the next morning and ventured out to where the raft was being built. Kairi was there with some shells in her hand. It looked like she was making something with them.

"Hey, Kairi! What are you making there?" I asked.

"Oh, Mikaila! Riku and Sora said they were looking for you. Do you mind getting 3 mushrooms and 3 fish for the trip?" I shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do. Where are Sora and Riku?" I asked.

"Uh, I think they are over by the boats," Kairi answered.

"Thanks! See ya later!" I yelled, running to find Riku and Sora. What could they want?

"Mikaila!" Riku shouted.

"Hey, Riku. I had a dream about you last night!" I shouted back.

"That's funny, I had a dream about you, Mikaila," Sora said.

"I had a dream about Sora last night." Riku stated.

"Wierd."

"So, what do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh, right. We wanted to know if you wanted to help choose the name of the raft," Sora said.

"I say Highwind!" Riku yelled.

"I say The Sora-Mobile!" Sora shouted.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked.

"I'm dead serious!" Sora shot back.

"I say Destiny, after Destiny Islands," I suggested.

"That's so girly," Sora mocked.

"Alright, I say we have a race. Who ever wins the race, picks the name of the raft, and let's throw in that they get to be captain!" Riku suggested, throwing his hand between us.

"You're on!" Sora and I yelled in unison, throwing our hands on top of his. Kairi ran up to us.

"Hey, will you judge the race?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Are you guys at it again? Ok, let's go to the starting line!" she sighed.


	3. Chapter 2: A New World

Kairi waved her arms. "Ready... set... GO!" Riku took off. I followed, just one step behind him. Sora was right behind me. To the giant paopu and heading back. I caught up to Riku. We were running across the bridge. A loose board fell, taking Riku and Sora along with it. I jumped onto the sand.

"Yes!" I shouted. "I'm captain!"

Sora and Riku ran up to Kairi and I. They exchanged glances and laughed, looking at their drooping wet clothes. We laughed, too. After that, we all finished gathering supplies and headed out for the night.

I was laying on the beach. A real journey, I thought. I went to sleep.

I woke up to a crack of lightning. I shot up and looked around. All I saw was Riku by the paopu tree. I ran over to him.

"Riku! What are you doing out here? There's lightning!" I yelled.

"Mikaila, come with me," he said.

"What? What are you talking about?" I screamed.

"You may not understand now," he responded," but you will. Soon. The door is open. I'm going. I may never see my parents again. There's no turning back. Come with me, Mikaila." I didn't know what to do. Should I declare him crazy or trust that he knows what he's talking about? I trusted Riku. More than anyone.

He held out his hand to me. A black pit of darkness started to swallow him, starting at his feet. I grabbed it. It engulfed us both, and next thing I know, we are surrounded by water and gigantic bubbles.

"What is this place?" I wondered aloud. I heard a chilling voice behind me.

"Hollow Bastion, my dear," the voice said. I turned around to see someone I knew from watching videos when I was four, from before Destiny Islands. Memories flooded back to me.

"Maleficent," I said, not believing what I was saying. Riku turned to me. I just nodded. 

"Correct, child. Who might you be?" I didn't know whether to answer or not. Too late.

"She's Mikaila. I'm Riku." Riku answered.

"Please join me in walking to the castle," Maleficent said. Riku looked suspicious.

"Why should I?" He sneered.

"What else might you have to do?" She questioned.

"Riku," I started to say. I didn't have the courage to say any more.

We ended up following Maleficent to an amazing castle. I really regretted it, but as long as Riku was there with me, I knew whatever she could throw at us, we could deal with together. Small, black creatures jumped onto me. Maleficent held up a hand. It jumped back off me.

"Now, now. They are here to help us," Maleficent informed the creature. It seemed to understand her. She led us to a large room full of countless books.

"You will stay here for the time being," she ordered.

"Why are you helping us? There has to be a reason!" Riku demanded an answer. I couldn't help but silently agree.

"You may help me someday," she said backing away and slowly fading until nothing was left.

"Riku, I feel a bad feeling when I'm around her," I whispered. He nodded in agreement.

"I know, but if we stick together, we can handle anything she can do to us!" He whispered back encouragingly. I smiled.

"My thoughts exactly," I whispered to him.

The rest of the day, we sat reading books to each other. The books answered a lot of my questions. The "heartless" as they were called, were controlled by Maleficent. Someone is darkness could control them. Somehow, that didn't sound very good to me. Darkness. Just the essence of the word left me shivering. Riku reassured me I was safe, but I was scared.


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness and Light

_"Those children, they are powerful. If they were to join darkness, the keyblade master wouldn't stand a chance!" Maleficent said. Oogie Boogie chuckled. "We would... uh... what would we do?"_

_Maleficent smiled..._

I woke up with Riku laying by my side. I nudged him.

"C'mon Riku!" I whispered to him. He woke up and Maleficent walked through the door. She moved her hands upward, as if summoning something. Riku and I clutched our hearts.

"What was that?" Riku asked.

"I tempted the darkness in your hearts," She explained.

"Darkness," I mumbled.

"Yes, that's right. Now, you can control the heartless as well!"

Silence.

"I don't want it," I whispered. Maleficent glared. Apparently, she wasn't expecting this.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't want the power of darkness!" I felt power in my heart. But, it was the opposite of how the darkness felt. Light. I heard a "clink". I felt warm metal in my had. I looked at it. It had a giant key in it.

"The keyblade," Maleficent said in suprise. Riku felt he needed to help somehow. He waved his hand. A portal opened up. He ran over to it and gestured me to follow. We ran through and the portal was gone.

We stumbled through the other side of the portal. Suddenly, a question popped in my head.

"What happened to Sora and Kairi?" I asked Riku.

"Damn, I wish I knew," he replied.

"What power did you use to open the portals, Riku? Light or dark?"

"Does it matter?"

"Darkness just, well, is so dark. C'mon, Riku. You read those books with me so I _know _you know what I'm talking about,"

"I guess. Okay, I won't use it anymore!"

"Thank you,"

I looked down in my hand. There it was again. The "keyblade". Had a nice ring to it. Me having a keyblade, not that I knew what it was. It looked cool. The handle was silver with bits of aqua on it. The actual blade itself was golden-yellow with bits or navy blue on it. There was a keychain with a mouse on it. A name came to mind. Mickey Mouse.

What was the keyblade? A weapon? A symbol? Both? Well, whatever it was, I had one. It felt like light in my hand. Light, it just felt so different than darkness. Darkness made me feel twisted and on the edge whereas light made me feel free and pure. What was it that made Light and Dark so different? Will I ever know? Will I ever dare to find out? Who knows.

I looked around to see this world. It was a pirate ship. Weird.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" A man said scrambling towards a door. "Cap'n!!"

A pirate with a hook for a hand opened the door. "What is it this time, Smee?" He snarled.

"Look!" Smee whispered, pointing towards us. The captain just snapped his fingers and we were in a dark dungeon. It was pitch black. I felt a lantern. _Use fire,_ a voice whispered.

"Fire," I whispered to the voice. Unaware of what I was doing, a fire blast came out from the keyblade and into the lantern. The room was lit up revealing all wood.

"How did you... never mind. What do we do now?" Riku asked.


	5. Chapter 4: Captured and Helpless

I looked around.

"Now, we find a way out," I answered. "Look for a door!"

I swear we looked for hours but if you are alone with nothing to do, time bends and seems longer than it actually was. After a while, we just gave up.

"I can't find anything. I'm going to use a portal to get out!" Riku proclaimed.

"No, Riku! Don't!" I yelled. His hand fell.

"Mikaila, there's no way out,"

"But, Riku! You promised me you wouldn't use darkness!"

"Okay," Riku gave up.

"Just promise me you will never use darkness!"

Riku nodded. "I promise. To prove it to you, I am going to give you something i found yesterday. I couldn't find the right time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a silver key on it. I could swear it looked exactly like a colorless version of my keyblade. It was beautiful. I hugged him.

"Thank you, Riku." He hugged me back. That moment was perfect.

It was then and there I realized I liked Riku more than a friend. More than a best friend. I loved him. I never wanted that hug to end. Never. I kissed his cheek. He looked away, but I could tell he was blushing. What if he didn't like me back? What if he did?

"You're welcome," Riku finally said.

"Children, I found something that may interest you. Do you know a girl named Kairi?" Maleficent's eerie voice moved through the doorless room. A portal appeared. "I have found her. Come see her,"

I looked at Riku and shook my head. I knew he could tell what i was thinking. He nodded and didn't move.

"Oh? Not coming? I'll force you!"

A portal appeared under my feet and I fell through darkness. "Riku!" I screamed.

Next thing I know, I was in a farmiliar place. The castle in Hollow Bastion. I was in shock and all I could do was scream Riku's name with all of my breath. Maleficent just patted my back and calmly said, "There, there," over and over again. I wanted to hit her put I had nothing to use. The keyblade? Was that it's purpose? A weapon?

I stood up and cried with anger. Anger towards Maleficent, hatred. I took out my keyblade and sliced her.

Bad first fight. I had no experience and hands-down lost. I was knocked out. I woke up in the same spot with my hands tied behind my back and tape over my mouth. All I could do was listen to Maleficent talk and hope someone would rescue me.

"That takes care of one keyblade master but there are 2 more, not counting the king!" Maleficent was talking to someone around the corner. I couldn't see who it was. He had a deep and eerie voice, almost as eerie as Maleficent's.

"I can take that Sora," the voice said.

His name burst through my mind. SORA! First through my mind, then through the door. Sora and two others came rushing in. I wanted to scream and shout I was here. I don't think he realized.

"Let Kairi go, Maleficent!" He shouted.


	6. Chapter 5: Silent Tears

"Why, I don't have her being! Only you may know were that is!" Maleficent taunted.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

_Sora, save me,_ I thought. And that was the sad part. All I could do was think. And Kairi. So, she was here too.

A giant key appeared in his hand. A keyblade. Sora had a keyblade! And, man did he know how to use it! He was just hammering away at Maleficent like it was nothing! One of his friends was standing on the sidelines, shooting magic from his wand-like weapon. The other was firing his shield at Maleficent. They were a team.

Maleficent was forced to open a portal for herself to escape. She was gone. Sora stood there in shock. He sighed.

"Let's go!" He said to his team.

I wanted to scream. I didn't want to just be left unnoticed. But, that was all I could do. Be left unnoticed. I started to cry. My silent tears made a puddle on the floor. I was terrified. What would happen next? Would anyone save me? Or would I just cry my silent tears until my death?

Sora just ran by.

I sat there for 1 more hour. I was watching the clock, as slowly as it was ticking. And then I was suprised at what I saw next.

Riku.

Riku walked in the door. Now I am crying tears of joy. Riku.

"Mikaila?" He wondered aloud. _Turn around_, I thought, _turn around and look at me. Please!_ He turned around.

"Mikaila!" He shouted. Riku ran to my aid. He went straight to work. He slowly ripped the tape off my mouth so he wouldn't hurt me and untied my hands.

"Who did this to you?" Riku demanded an answer, but I knew he probably knew it.

"Maleficent," I said. Riku growled.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Just a little. We got into a fight and I lost desperately,"

"I found Sora," Riku said.

"Me too," I replied. "He just passed me an hour ago."

"An hour ago? He just passed you by?"

"I couldn't do anything, Riku!"

"Oh, that's right."

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Now, we get out of here. How did you get in?" I asked.

"I went down that way," He said, pointing to the way he came in. I smiled, because he kept his promise.

We ran down the steps to what he called a "gummi ship". It sounded like a "gummy worm" to me. We ran inside. Riku shut the door. I saw a small mouse inside. Mickey Mouse.

"Riku, Mikaila," Mickey said. I knew that voice. It was the voice helping me. The voice in my dream at Destiny Islands. He told me to save Riku. He helped me light up the dark room. How did he do that?

Riku summoned a keyblade. So he has one too?

"Who are you?" He demanded. I put my arm in front of him.

"We can trust him,'' I said. Mickey smiled.


	7. Chapter 6: Hikari:The Princess Code

"Who is he?" Riku asked.

"Mickey Mouse," I answered.

"Who?"

"Long story. What are you doing here?" I asked Mickey.

"I'm here to help you and Riku. If you ever need anything, you can always ask me!" He said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, but I think we can handle ourselves. Just one thing. What is going on?" Mickey took a deep breath.

"Mikaila, you are keyblade master. As of now, there are four. You, Riku, Sora and myself. The keyblade masters posess the strongest weapon in the world, the keyblade. Not even I, the king, can harness all of it's true power. Every heartless you defeat makes you stronger and soon enough gives you abilities. Maleficent and the people of darkness only want one thing. To open a world. Kingdom Hearts is their goal. They need all seven princess to open the door. Kairi is one of those princesses..."

"Wait a minute, Kairi's a princess?" Riku interrupted. Mickey nodded.

"Her and the other 6 princesses can open the door and do special things with their powers of light."

Kairi... a princess. I figured as much. If anyone could tackle the job of being princess, it would be Kairi. Strong-willed, funny, cute, and of course, pure light.

"The princesses of light hold no darkness in their heart," Mickey continued, "The fact that there is no darkness what-so-ever in their heart is what makes them pure light."

"Hikari," I said.

"How do you know that word?" Mickey asked.

"It just came to me, along with a song," I replied.

"That is a secret code from a princess that nothing is wrong. I wonder who sent it to you?"

"When you walk away you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go'. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go," I sang. It reminded me of Riku. It reminded me of how I felt about him. That song forced a weak smile on my face. I was holding back the urge to look at Riku.

"Now, you have two choices of what you can do. The first is to go back to Traverse Town and think through your next step. The second choice is to head back into the Hollow Bastion castle and figure out which princess telepathically sent you that message and why." King Mickey was very smart and wise.

"I don't know about you, Mikaila, but I want to think through my next step," Riku said. I nodded in agreement.

"Can you get us there, Mickey?" I asked.

"I can take you just about anywhere in this gummi ship!" He exclaimed. "Why, I'd be happy to!"

"Thanks!" Riku said. Me and Riku sat in the very back of the large gummi ship with Mickey was driving in the very front.

"Thank you, Riku," I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For sticking with me, saving me, and caring about me so much,"

He looked away. "I should be the one thanking you," he said.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"You saved me from darkness," He answered. "If it wasn't for you, darkness would probably have taken over me." I blushed. I wanted to know so bad. Did he like me like I liked him? That was the biggest thing on my mind right then. I wanted to just ask him. But what if he said no? Would that make things awkward between us? I was silent for a long time, though my brain was fighting with another part of my brain. An imaginary conversation was helping me decide.

Brain 1: "You like him, just ask him!"

Brain 2:"No! That could ruin everything!"

My brain was hurting my brain. I was torn between two thoughts. To ask, or not to ask. I wont ask just yet. Brain 2 won the fight for now. Way to go, Brain 2. Congrats.

"Where should we go from here, Riku?" I asked.

"We'll have a while to decide in Traverse Town. We're in no hurry, right?"

"Yeah, okay." I took a deep breath.

"Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."

"You have a nice singing voice," Riku complimented.

"Thank you,"

"You're giving me too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said.." I sang that song the whole way there. It was a beautiful song. Riku sat there listening. I think he liked it. I hope so, I was singing it for him.


	8. Chapter 7: Hold Me

We landed in Traverse Town. I felt happy. Really happy. But, I still really wanted to ask Riku. How would I? I would have to some day, right? Some time, some way. But not now. Now, I stick with singing Hikari.

"If you ever need help, you can ask me! Just remember!" Mickey said, waving goodbye. I gave him a friendly hug.

"Bye, Mickey!" I said back. Mickey walked into the gummi ship and it took off.

"So, where are we going to stay while we figure a plan?" Riku asked. I shrugged.

"Well, let's look around!"

We looked all through first district. Nothing. Through second district. Nothing. Third district. Nothing. Then, we looked in between second and third district. There was a small pathway.

"Look, a cave!" I yelled. It really wasn't a cave, more of a sewer-type place. But he knew what I meant. Riku waded through the water and walked up to the bars. He wiggled them a little.

"They are loose. We can walk through here!" I helped Riku break down enough bars for us to fit through. It didn't take very long and, presto! We're in! We swam through the clean water. It felt good against my skin. We ran into someone else in there...

"Who are you?" The man said.

"Who wants to know?" Riku said, getting his keyblade.

"Leon," he said, getting out his sword. Then he dropped it.

"Another keyblade master," Leon nodded. He looked over at me. "And who are you?" I summoned my keyblade.

"Yet another one," I answered.

"Three out of four isn't half bad," He said. I had to think about what he said for a minute to understand what he meant. My brain wasn't exactly at the top of it's game today. I just wanted to sleep.

"Look, Leon, can we just stay here for the night? We'll leave in the morning, I promise!" I asked desperately. Leon half-smiled at me.

"I have a better idea. Go on that rock over there," He pointed to a large, flat rock perched on the wall. "Tell Merlin Leon sent you for a place to say." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I studdered. I was pulling Riku's arm towards the rock. We hopped on and up we went. Then I saw a stone room. Nothing in it, just stone. A man with a long, white beard walked through the door. Riku spoke.

"Leon sent us here. He said Merlin could help us find shelter."

"Oh, well, I'm sure I can help you some way!" He said.

"Wait," I interuppted, "so you're Merlin?"

"Why, yes. Oh, I know! Eh... stand there." Merlin waved his wand. A bag at his side was spitting out rugs and furniture. I think it was empty. "Alright, now then." He waved his wand once more and up we went again. Yet another room appeared. This had furniture in it already, though. There was a nice, soft couch. Riku and I sat next to eachother. Then he lied down. Then I lied down and rested my head on his chest. Then I relaxed and...

I woke up to a crash of lightning. I jumped. I accidentally woke Riku up. I was shivering with fear.

"What's wrong, Mikaila?" He asked.

"The lightning is scaring me. I always was afraid of it." I said.

"You? Afraid?" I nodded. He got up and looked around. He opened a chest and grabbed a big blanket.

"Scoot over a little," he said. I did as I was told. He lied next to me and threw the blanket over the both of us. He turned over and held me tight.

"Are you still as scared?" He asked. I smiled a full smile.

"I feel better now, thank you." I wanted him to hold me forever. Just like that hug. I wanted it to last forever.

Another flash of lightning and crack of thunder. I turned over and squeezed him. I was scared, but not alone. He just patted my back.

"It's alright, it's just lightning, I'm here," he repeated.

The last thing I remembered from that night:

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings**_

_**The future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

It was so true.


	9. Chapter 8: Drowning

In the morning, Riku and I went straight outside and started to practice fighting by battling heartless. We went to the item shop first to buy some potions. Well, buy wasn't exactly the word. We didn't have any munny what-so-ever. I just pleaded them for a couple of potions and they gave in once I got to be annoying.

We walked over to the pathway between second and third district again. Two small-sized heartless appeared. It was a start. I took out my keyblade. Riku stood back and watched, coaching me.

"Hit from behind!" and, "Watch it's moves!" and things like that. It was actually pretty helpful! Then we switched. I coached Riku. I actually learned from coaching him, too. This went on for hours. We were both out of breath.

"Riku, let's take a break," I said. He agreed and we walked over to the bars in the water. We were both out of strength so we both had to push together. There was enough space for us to squeeze through. The feeling of water against my skin kind of healed me. It made me feel better. So did the fact that Riku was right beside me. Why was I obsessed with Riku all of a sudden?

The answer was simple. He driving me crazy. I loved him. I wanted to know if he loved me back. That was what was on my mind all the time. What if he didn't like me back? Would we still be friends? My heart sank. I wan't paying attention to my swimming. I sunk, too.

"Mikaila!" Riku shouted my name. He swam over to me. The water was suprisingly deep in that spot. Riku grabbed me and pulled me toward the surface. He swam to the rock with me in his arm. I was heading towards unconciousness. He layed me flat on the rock. He didn't know what to do.

"Come on, Mikaila! Mikaila!" Riku sounded desperate. He just hugged me tight. It was a miracle. I coughed the water out. I felt miserable, but I was alive. My throat really hurt. But, I knew somehow, Riku saved me. I didn't know how. But he did.

"Riku," I managed to say. He shushed me. He carried me up to the rock against the wall. He gently laid me on it and jumped on it himself. He carried me up to the upper floor of Merlin's house where we slept the night before. It was approaching dark so the windows looked like they had a blue tint. He laid me on the couch and put a blanket over me. I didn't move a muscle the whole way up here. He was so worried about me. I felt bad I worried him so much. I shed a tear. Whether it was joy or happiness, I don't know. Just a tear. A lone tear.

Riku just stood there, watching over me. Finally, he just relaxed next to me. I rubbed his back softly. He did a lot for me today. We both went through a lot today. Sleep was peace.

I dreamt about Riku. He was the one drowning. I went in to save him. I carried him up to the upper part of Merlin's house. I tucked him in on the couch and then kissed him.

"I love you, Riku," I said in my dream.

"I love you too, Mikaila," He said back in my dream.

The next morning I woke up to Merlin's face. I wasn't expecting him first thing in the morning and screamed and fell to the floor. My scream woke Riku up.

"Oh, dear, I am truly sorry!" Merlin studdered. I groaned. Nice way to start the day, I thought.

"What are up doing up here?" I mumbled at him.

"I am simply practicing my magic! I forgot you were up here," He was studdering again. He had a habit of it.

"Merlin, it's alright. You just startled me, that's all," I explained. Riku just nodded an fell asleep again. I looked at a large clock. 5:00 a.m. No wonder we were so tired. I was awake, so I might as well get some fresh air. I went out for a walk.

The walk gave me something else to think about because I saw Sora. Unlike last time, he saw me, too. It was Sora. There were also his teammates shortly behind.

"Mikaila?" He asked. I waved my hand like an idiot.


	10. Chapter 9: First Love

"Mikaila, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, running over to me. His team was right behind him.

"It's a long story."

"Hey, have you seen Kairi?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Didn't you find her in Hollow Bastion?" He shook his head back.

"Wait, how do you know I was in Hollow Bastion?"

"Again, long story. I'd rather not explain it alone. Riku's inside-"

"Wait a minute, Riku's here? Where?" Sora sounded eager. I felt happy that he wanted to know, I guess, but in a way, I didn't want him to be here. I wanted it to be just me and Riku. What should I tell him? I can't be selfish. Riku is Sora's best friend.

"I'll show you," I said. I led him through the sewer-like tunnel where Riku saved me. I walked him to the rock perched on the wall. Sora and his team jumped on along with me. It took us up to Merlin's house. Then we went up to the upper floor of his house. There Riku sat in his bed. He saw Sora with me and gaped. First at me, then at Sora. Was he mad? Was he suprised? Was he excited?

"Sora?" He asked. Sora nodded. Riku hid back under the blanket. Why didn't he want to look at Sora? Maybe I shouldn't have brought him up here after all.

"Riku, what is your problem with me lately?" Sora growled.

"Lately?" I asked.

"Sora. I thought you were my friend. I thought you would come with me," Riku growled back.

"What are you talking about, Riku?" I asked. Riku stood up.

"Come with me," He whispered to me. Sora just stood in his spot, trying to figure things out. Riku led me down to the spot where the ground was cold, hard rock. Where he laid me down for a second after I drowned. He sat down. I sat next to him.

"What happened between you and Sora?" I asked. Riku sighed.

"Remember the last day we were on Destiny Islands?" He asked. I nodded.

"Before you came up, Sora ran up to me. I was staring at the moon. He said he was looking for Kairi. I told him we were starting an adventure soon. He just wanted to find Kairi. I told him Kairi was coming, too. I asked him to come with me when the time came. He just ran away in search for Kairi, not even giving a thought about me. Then you came up. You agreed right away to come with me. You barely gave it any thought. That, I appreciated. I know Sora cares about Kairi but... I don't know. I'm probably just being stupid." He stared into his lap. I put my arm on his shoulder in sympathy.

"Oh, Riku. I... I didn't know. I shouldn't have..." He looked away.

"It's alright. You didn't know. How would you know?"

I wanted to look straight in his aquan blue eyes. I wanted to kiss him on the lips and never stop and tell him I loved him and he would be okay. I wanted to comfort him in every way. Riku, my heart's true love, was sitting right in front of me. I don't know if he loves me back. I gathered up some courage.

"Riku," I started. My throat locked. I couldn't continue. Come on Brain 2, this is the perfect time. Brain 2 just refused. Brain 2 gave in, a little.

I kissed his cheek really fast.

He looked down and blushed. Should I have done that? Too late, I already did. Maybe he had a battle going on in his head, too. He was silent for a while. He leaned in to me.

First Love.

Those words ran through my head. Along with another song.

_**You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song**_

Was it coincidence that particular song ran through my head? Even though part of it was in Japanese, it still reminded me of him. Was this really princess code or something else. This couldn't just be coincidence.

He kissed my cheek back.


	11. Chapter 10: A Sad Goodbye

What should I do now? I have never kissed a boy before. I have no experience. I want to kiss him more but Brain 2 is already shaking uncontrollably and needs to go to a mental hospital due to overwhelming stress. Should I just look away and never speak to him again? What would be right? What was he thinking? Did he like me back or was he doing it just to be polite? They were both possibilites. There was no turning back now but where do I turn from here?

I just did what came naturally.

"You are always gonna be my love. Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo..." I just sang. Somehow, it connected us. It was all I could do without getting scared and nervous. I think he liked it. What did he want to do? Did he want to just sit and listen. I tear fell down my cheek. Where did that come from? I wasn't happy. Wasn't sad. Just nervous. He wiped it with his finger. I stood up. I didn't want to just walk out. Isn't that rude? He got up and we walked together.

I clutched my necklace. I felt something bad was going to happen, I _knew _something bad was going to happen. It involved Riku. Maybe it was princess code that that song was. Then what did it mean. Hikari means everything is alright, then First Love means... something went wrong. Then why is it called First_ Love_? Did it... no. It can't involve Riku! Just believe that everything is okay, I told myself.

Everything was not okay.

When we were in Merlin's house on the first floor, I heard a creepily farmiliar voice.

_Wait, Mikaila. Or... I will be forced to take out my anger on Riku._

I stopped dead in my tracks. Maleficent was coming.

_Don't tell Riku._

Riku looked at me. "Mikaila, what's wrong?"

"You-" I paused. Should I tell him? "You go on ahead without me. I need one more minute of fresh air." I knew I was going to regret this, I just didn't want Riku to regret it more. Riku shrugged and disappeared onto the second floor. Just after he did, Maleficent appeared.

"You have been a good girl. Now, follow my instructions. You wouldn't want Riku to have an accident, would you?" Maleficent taunted me with Riku's life. I just nodded like I was her puppet. It felt horrible. King Mickey told me to take care of Riku when I was on Destiny Islands. I promised myself I would, too. Riku was going to stay safe. I was going to risk my life.

"Now, listen carefully . You are going to have tonight to take your things. Do not tell anyone of this plan or you know what happens. Meet me at the stroke of midnight." My face showed fear but I still nodded. I think that she liked that my face showed fear. She was smiling and laughing. I felt horrible. I wanted to throw up. My throat hurt. That always happens when I get in trouble or I am really scared. I have no idea why. It just always did. I was afraid, I guess. At this moment, I was definately afraid. Her long finger stroked my cheek.

"Good girl," she said, praising me like a dog. I wanted to bite her like a dog.

Riku was sitting down on the couch, waiting for me. I just fell to sleep with him. As far as he knew anyway. I couldn't sleep.

At 11:30, I slowly got up without waking Riku. I got out a piece of paper.

_Dear Riku,_

_I really don't know how to say this. I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I can't. Something bad is happening. I have to leave or there with be consequences. Please don't come looking for me. It will only end up hurting you in the end. If you do ever find me before this is over, please don't do anything. Please don't try to take me away. Please don't try to save me. _I started to cry, but continued. _Riku... I don't know how to end this letter. All I want to say is, I am so sorry. More than you know._

_You are always gonna be my love. First love. Hikari._

_-Mikaila_

I was crying. My face was covered in tears. I folded the letter and picked it up. I put it next to Riku where I was before I got up. I lightly kissed his forehead. "I am so sorry, Riku," I whispered. I went down to the first floor, taking a last look at him. This may be the last time I see him.

"Goodbye."


	12. Chapter 11: Unforgettable

I wiped my face with me sleeve as I went down. There I saw Maleficent. I prepared to face my doom. I took a deep breath and approached her.

"You did good," she complimented. My heart was growling at her but my mouth said...

"Thank you." Now why did I say that? I didn't mean it at all. I just wanted Riku to be safe I guess. Maleficent opened a portal. She gestured for me to follow her. I did as I was told. Tears burned my eyes. Silent tears. _I am so sorry Riku, _I thought. Instantly, I was gone. I went through the portal. I didn't want to use darkness, but Riku's safety was worth it. To keep him safe, anything was worth it. Riku always kept me safe. It was my turn.

I walked through the portal and saw Hollow Bastion again. We ran away from it last time, right? We did. Riku saved me. Riku. His name was all I could think about. I felt awful, but what choice did I have? Right now, all I had left of him was my necklace.

"Follow me," Maleficent commanded. I followed like a good little girl. She led me to a room with many pipes and a giant heartless sign. "This is your new room. This castle is your home. If you help me, I'll help you." I wanted to ask her so many things. I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to do so many things to her. I wanted to scream. All I could do was imagine Riku by my side. The more I did, the more depressed I became. I wanted him more and more every minute.

Was I darkness now? I couldn't be, could I? I didn't want to be darkness. If I was, I didn't care. I don't think I cared about anything anymore. He was taking over my mind. I just wanted him here. But he couldn't be. No matter how much I wanted.

Why did Maleficent want me here? What did I have to offer to her? Why didn't she want us both? Why me? I had nothing except a fragile, lonesome heart. Broken in two by _her. _I went down to the library. I read to keep my mind off him. Nothing worked. I kept pointing out letters that were in his name. I was hopelessly lost in memories. My heart was attached to his. Combined with his. My heart can't survive without his close by. I thought I was going crazy. I started to cry. My heart was in pain. Was his? His heart was my...

Sanctuary. Princess code.

_In you and I there's a new land. Angels in flight. Wonk uoy nath noitceffa erom deen I. A sanctuary. My sanctuary. Where fears and lies melt away._

That song wasn't helping me through anything at all. I didn't even bother to wonder what that princess code meant. It just reminded me of Riku. All of it. Everything. My heart was eating itself alive. I was broken. I couldn't take it anymore.

A day had passed. Maleficent didn't need me yet. I sat alone. I wanted her to need me. I needed something to do rather than lie is despair. Maleficent approached me.

"I have a job for you. Stand up." She said. I stood up. She opened a portal. "Sora is on the other side of that portal. I want you to go fight him, and win." I hated her so much. So much. My sadness turned into rage.

"Do you even give a damn about Riku? Or me? Do you really? I want to know right now what you want from me!" Some of my anger left, but I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. She wagged her finger at me.

"Riku will pay for your mistakes," she taunted and opened a portal for herself. I dropped down to my hands and knees.

"Please! I am sorry! I didn't mean to! Please," My yell turned to a whisper, "please don't take Riku away from me." Maleficent was pleased.

"Then prove your loyalty. Fight Sora. Win." I walked through the still open portal. She won. There was nothing I could do.


	13. Chapter 12: Trying Doesn't Cut It

I came out of the portal into what seemed to be a stomach or a mouth of some sort. It was kind of gross. I didn't want to fight Sora. He was one of my best friends. I could never hurt him. He was also way stronger than I was. There was no way I could win. How could I do this? What if Maleficent hurt Riku? I couldn't think that way. I hated the fact that I couldn't tell anyone this plan. I wanted to cry again. _Maleficent was a horrible old woman who shouldn't be alive!_ I thought. How did Riku react when he saw my letter?

Then, I saw Sora. He gaped at me.

"Mikaila?" I took out my keyblade. I shed a tear. I slashed at him. He summoned his keyblade. "You can't be Mikaila!" I kept slashing.

"I am." Sora hit me. Hard. It hurt. Then Donald threw thunder at me. Goofy fired his shield. I was losing miserably. Each one of them was way better than me, but all three combined? I didn't give up, I couldn't give up! Sora made the final blow. I felt like I had just been blown to pieces while he didn't have as much as a scratch on him. I fell to the ground, stopping the fall with my hands. I was on my hands and knees again. I was sobbing.

"Maleficent. Riku. No." Sora had a confused look on his face.

"Wait!" He called. But it was too late. I was on my way back to Hollow Bastion.

Maleficent was waiting. She took a deep breath. She smiled and opened a portal.

"Riku is going to-"

"NO! Please, no! I tried! I really did! I put what was left of my heart into it! Please! Please don't Maleficent! I will try harder, just spare him one more time!" I hate it when she makes me do that. She put my heart in a place it didn't want to be. I needed Riku. I was lonely. Maleficent nodded and gave me one more chance to prove my so-called loyalty to her. I didn't want to be loyal to her, I just wanted Riku in my arms again. I wanted to tell him I loved him. I wanted my Riku.

"Wait in the castle. Do not go to the library this time, I may need you and I want to know where to find you," Maleficent demanded. I took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

Riku got up. Mikaila fell asleep in his arms last night, didn't she? Where was she? He saw a folded piece of paper on the couch. He picked it up and unfolded it.

He wasn't expecting what was in the contents of this letter. A single tear slipped down his cheek, followed by another. What could he do? He had to find her! But the letter said not to. No, he had to!His heart ached. He had to find her. He just had to. He couldn't let her slip out of his grasp. He wanted to see her every day of his life.

He set out to find her.

But where could he start?

First, he looked throught Traverse Town. He was almost positive she wasn't in this world, but it was worth a shot. She wasn't. He even double checked. No sign of Mikaila anywhere. Burying his hands in his head for a moment, he tried to gather his thoughts. Where could she have gone? Wait... Sora had a ship. Maybe they could look for her together.

He'd have to apologize to Sora though. He hated apologizing to Sora. But he would do it for Mikaila. Was it luck that Sora was passing by at that very moment?

"Sora!" Riku yelled, chasing after him. Sora turned around, shocked to see Riku calling his name after the fit he was in earlier.

"Riku?"

"Sora!" Riku said, catching up with his breath. "Can you help me? Please!" Sora turned his back.

"I thought you hated me."

"I am sorry! I was wrong to hate you! I truly am sorry!" Riku was pleading Sora. Sora turned back around and smiled weakly.

"Okay, I'll help you. What do you need?"

"Can I ride on your ship with you?" Riku asked. Sora looked at Donald who was tapping his foot. His eyes were not saying yes.

"Aww, come on!" Sora said to Donald.

"No!" Donald answered.

"Please? It's just Riku!"

"No! I am not giving rides to everyone!" Sora's head fell in disappointment.

"Sorry Riku. Is there anything else I can do?" Riku took a deep breath and shook his head. Donald was getting impatient.

"C'mon! We gotta hurry and get to Monsto!" He yelled at Sora. Sora felt bad as he waved goodbye and left Riku standing there.

Riku was so frustrated with himself. What could he do now? Who else could help him? Wait! A while back King Mickey told him if he ever needed help, then Mickey was available. Oh, but how would he contact him? He was who-knows-where! Now knowing what to do, Riku took another deep breath.

"King Mickey!" He screamed with all the air in his lungs. Nothing appeared.


	14. Chapter 13: Three Sides of a Story

Maleficent walked through a portal and into a room with many more villains from the other worlds. It was dark and not much could be seen except a crystal ball. Maleficent waved her hand and a picture of Mikaila appeared. She was sitting down, clutching her necklace.

"You see that necklace? It is pure light. It is what keeps her from fading any deeper into darkness. Once we take that necklace, her dark transformation will be complete. She will either be lost to darkness, or be the strongest being anyone has ever seen! Even better, she will be my puppet if I dangle Riku's life in her face!" Maleficent laughed evilly.

* * *

After Maleficent left, I sat clutching my necklace. It was the most impotant thing to me in the world. It was what kept me sane. It was all I had left of Riku. He gave it to me. It was mine to hold forever and ever. No one will take it from me. I will never give it up. Never.

What could I do? I couldn't stay here forever while she uses me as her toy! I had to escape, some way, some how. When I am strong enough. How will I get strong though? She is holding me hostage! I put my necklace back on and tried to clear my mind. What if Riku came to save me? Would I be happy? Would I be angry? Would I be depressed? Would he save me?

Would he live?

No, I couldn't think that way. Even if he did try to save me, he would live. But he shouldn't. He just can't. But do I want him to? I don't know. The truth was that I did. I wanted him to come save me. Then together we can live the rest of our lives and live "happily ever after". But that wasn't going to happen. I knew it and belived it. Riku most likely wouldn't save me. No matter how much I wanted him to.

Riku. His name tingled my senses and made my frown crumble into a smile. I remember when he saved me from drowning. He protected me from my fear of lightning. He took care of me in my time of need. I loved him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let go. To sink my head into his body and tell him I loved him over and over and over again. His heart was my sanctuary. I wanted him, needed him. A question longed to be answered.

Would I see him again?

* * *

Riku groaned. He had no way of seeing Mikaila at all. He just had to look for her. He just had to. He felt something tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see King Mickey.

"Mickey!" He hugged him. "Please, please, please help me!" Mickey nodded.

"Sure! What do ya need?"

"Mikaila was taken away. Can you help me go find her? Please!" Mickey gasped at this.

"Why of course! She was taken? We need to find her right away!" Mickey clicked a button on a remote he pulled from his pocket. His gummi ship came in front of them. Riku's jaw dropped in excitement. "So is there anything you need here before we leave?" Mickey asked. Riku shook his head.

In minutes they were off the ground and into space. Riku was staring at the window, not knowing which world to go to first. He turned to Mickey.

"Which world would she most likely be in?" He asked.

"Hmm... Hollow Bastion has always been suspicious-"

"Check there first!" Riku exclaimed. Mickey nodded and went to that path. The pathway was already open because Sora had opened it. They passed right through. They were at the big world. Hollow Bastion. _This is it, _Riku thought,_ This is where Mikaila is. I just know it_,

They walked out of the gummi ship. "Do you want me to come with ya, Riku?" Mickey asked. Riku smiled.

"Thanks, Your Majesty, but no. I can handle this myself." Mickey nodded and headed back into the gummi ship. He waved goodbye and was gone.

Riku just walked forward. He had pretty much no idea of where he was going so just going forward was the plan. He got to the library and paused. She could be here. It was where she was put when she was with him. But she wasn't with him this time. Who knows where she is! She may not even be here! She may not even be alive! No. She had to be. She just had to be.

He looked around everywhere. She wasn't in the library. He ran out frantically in search of her. Maybe she was where he found her last time she was kidnapped. He ran to that spot.

* * *

I just sat there alone. No one was coming. At least, that was what I thought. It was what I thought until I saw Riku burst through the doors looking in every corner in sight. He looked in the dark spots where not much could be seen.

He was here! He just... oh, he was here! But I had to hide from him. He couldn't find me.

Too late.


	15. Chapter 14: Hearts Finally Satisfied

He saw me.

"Mikaila! Mikaila!" He shouted my name. I heard his voice. His real voice. His sweet, sweet voice. The voice that made me want to love him. I saw his face. His real face. His cute, cute face. The face that made me was to kiss him over and over again. I cried. I don't know if they were tears of joy or depression.

Riku ran over to me and pulled me straight into a hug.

"I missed you. Oh, you don't know how much I missed you," Riku whispered in my ear.

"Riku," I choked out between sobs. I think they were cries of happiness.

He just hugged me forever. I never wanted to let go of him. This is what I was daydreaming about. But I let go and turned away.

"Go," I said.

"What?"

"Go. You can't stay."

"But Mikaila, you have to-"

"I said GO!"

"No. I'm not going without you."

"RIKU! I don't want you to die!" He paused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maleficent told me that... I can't tell you."

"Maleficent?" I nodded. "Mikaila, remember what I told you the last time we were here?" He was staring directly into my eyes, holding my shoulders. "Together, we can handle anything she throws at us. If we stick together, we're okay." I smiled. He was right. I hugged him again. I could do it now without being worried. I could take in the smell of his body. I could burn the image of his face in my head. I could hug him for ever and ever and I know he would hug me back.

I stared into his aqua blue eyes. They were so beautiful. I saw the islands in them. Those gorgeous eyes. He stared back into my eyes. My chocolate brown eyes. What did he see? I smiled and I giggled a little. He smiled back at me. I tussled his soft, silver hair. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I waited for that for so long.

"Riku, you have no idea how much I missed you. I missed you so much. So, so much. I'm sorry I left you. I will never leave you again. I will never leave you," I whispered in his ear. I rested my head on his shoulder. He played with my hair. I stood back, my arms still on his shoulders.

Now was the time. This was the only time to tell him I loved him. I just had to now. He saved me, so he likes me back, right? Or does this just mean he cares whether I die or not. This was my chance either way. If there was any time to tell him I loved him, it was now.

"Riku," I said. He looked at me. "I... I love you," I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek again.

"I love you, too. So much."

I stared into his eyes. Should I kiss him? He's the only person I have ever kissed and that was only on the cheek. How do I kiss someone? I was very, very nervous.

I leaned into him and prepared myself as much as I could.


	16. Chapter 15: Everything Changes

I leaned into him. He leaned into me. I tilted my head a little. His lips touched mine. This is what I have been waiting for for a long, long time. I put my arms around his back. He put his arms around mine. Our lips were locked. I was in Heaven. This had to be a dream, right? It was better than a dream, it was real. I was really kissing Riku, and he was kissing me back.

I slowly pulled apart from him, coming back down to Earth. We both looked down and blushed. I needed to breathe more than I realized. I giggled a little. He kissed my cheek. My cheeks turned scarlett red. I put my hand in his.

"Come on, we gotta leave here," I told him. We ran out the way Riku came in, hand in hand. Mickey was waiting for us, yet again. We ran down the steps until Maleficent blocked our path.

"Going somewhere, children?" I snarled at her and summoned my keyblade. Riku summoned his, too. "Do you really believe you can fight me?" She laughed an evil laugh. Mickey sprang into action. He pulled out a keyblade and attacked fiercly. She fought back almost as good. Riku and I barely even did anything. We hit a couple times, but compared to Mickey, we were useless. Then Maleficent redirected her target to me.

"Now Mickey, would you really risk Mikaila's life?" She said holding her long, pole-like weapon to my throat. I stopped moving and even breathing. Riku got angry, but he didn't know what to do. He shot lightning at Maleficent's weapon, slapping it down out of her hand.

"Run!" Riku yelled. We ran to the gummi ship, shut the door, and flew out of Hollow Bastion.

Mickey flew again and we sat in the back, holding hands. I was smiling the whole way. Despite the fact that I was almost killed, my day was as perfect as it could get. I actually kissed Riku on the lips today. I felt tired, so I leaned against him. The slight movement of the gummi ship rocked me to sleep.

I woke up to Riku lightly shaking me. "Mikaila, Mikaila wake up!" He whispered. My head shot up drowsily, and my eyes adjusted to the light. "We're in Traverse Town," he said. I nodded and got up. My foot slipped and just before I hit the ground, Riku caught me.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," He answered.

Yet another song ran through my head.

I Love You.

_Kandouteki ni owaru sutoorii hajimari wa _

_Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you_

_Machikirenai yo kouhan sutaato_

_Endoresu ni utagau yori saigo made _

_Ano uso mitai na I love you _

_Kiite itai yo zutto zutto _

This time, I "heard" the translated lyrics, too!

_A story that will end emotionally_

_Began that day when you said "I love you"_

_I cant wait patiently for the start of the second half_

_Instead of endlessly doubting_

_I want to hear that dubious "I love you"_

_Until the end, always always_

Why is it coincidence that all these songs remind me of my situation with Riku? Strange. At the exact moment that I am feeling that way, why? How? And yet, they always mean something. I had to ask.

"Riku, I have to ask Mickey something. It's important!" Riku helped my get on my feet and I ran up to Mickey.

"Mickey!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me.

"Yes, Mikaila?"

"Remember when you told me about the Princess code?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I remember."

"What does 'I Love You' mean?" Mickey looked a little confused.

"I've never heard that one before. But, if I had to guess based of what I know, it might mean someone is going to get hurt. Oh no!"

"Oh, not again!" I cried. I looked at Riku.

"Riku, we have to go!" I said. He nodded, and we took off running, ducking and dodging anything that got in our way. We had to get out of here, NOW.

But last time, Maleficent would have found me anyway. What if it was like that again? Still, it was worth a shot. If it wasn't, then we'd be safe. It was better than nothing. Where do we go? There was only so much room in Traverse Town. We bursted through a synthesis shop, gathering our thoughts and realizing where we were. My breath caught up with me.

"Riku, where do we go now?" I asked.

"I... I don't know," He responded. We were doomed.


	17. Chapter 16: Hopelessly Running

Riku took a deep breath. I put my hand on his shoulder. He smiled slightly.

"C'mon Riku, we have to think. Where will no one find us?" I thought about it. We've been all through Traverse Town, right? Then I saw a farmiliar face walk through the door. Someone who helped us. Maybe he could help again. I didn't want to get him mad though, he seemed way tougher than me. It was worth it. I walked up to him.

"Leon, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I need you to help me!" Leon laughed.

"Heh, why should I help you? I don't even know-"

"You helped me once. Remember, down in the-" Damn, what was it called? "the place underground. Just, please! We're in grave danger!" Leon thought for a second. He nodded.

"Alright, what can I do?" I was about to squeal. We would be okay!

"We need a place where we can hide. Someone is after us... or something and-" He held his hand to my mouth. I knew when to shut up.

"I know a place, just keep your mouth shut. Go into third district and... on second thought, go down the ladder and talk to Cid. He knows what I'm talking about," Leon told me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I wanted to hug him for that, but now was not the time. I had to go down the ladder and talk to Cid. I was out of breath after running all around first, second and third district. I climbed down to the person named Cid.

"Cid, right?" I said. He nodded.

"Leon said you could help us find a place to hide. In third district," Riku explained. Cid nodded again.

"Yeah, I know a place. Secret though. Only a few peo-"

"Look. We are friends of Sora's and we're in big trou-"

"Wait! Did you say friends of Sora? Riku and Mikaila, right?" I nodded and he walked out the door. I just stared at him.

"Well, are you coming?" My jaw dropped. We were going to make it after all. Maybe.

He led us to the third district door.

"Damnit. Won't open," Cid yelled. I summoned the keyblade. I held it to the door. Suddenly I saw a flash of light and it unlocked, allowing us to enter. We ran through about 6 feet and then Cid turned to the left and opened a door. We ran in and shut the door again.

"Uh, don't you need to lock it? So, you know, no one can come in and beat us to death?" Cid shook his head.

"This room, as small and crappy as it may seem, is protected by light. Sure, the dark can look through the windows, but once the room senses dark intentions they are spit out and electrocuted. Even the dark immune to lightning can't be immune to this kind of magic. It is pure light," Cid told us. The way he said it was magical, as if he were pure light as well. It was strange. He said it in a strange tone in which I will never forget. Then I realized something. I should have known all along.

Light can be found in even the darkest places. Any amount of darkness, there is light. But it works the other way too. Any amount of light, there is darkness. Except in the rare things and beings. That's what makes princesses of light so special. They are the seven rare beings that hold no darkness. Why didn't I see it before? If I had, I wouldn't have been as scared as I was. Light will always be inside me, even in I am in pitch-black darkness. Light is inside every heart. Light. Some type of light, may it be pure or tainted, it's light. Light can be found absolutely anywhere.

Most of my light is in Riku's heart.

Is his in mine?


	18. Chapter 17: Safe At Last

Riku. He was my light. He was my best friend. He was more than that. He was my love. I loved him more than anything. He was mine. My Riku. I loved him and he loved me back. We were each other's light.

I wanted to kiss Riku again. So, so much. That would be kind of weird though, just bursting out kissing Riku for no apparent reason. But, I wanted to! Did he want to kiss me? My brain had to shut up, Cid was speaking...

"I am going to go back to the shop. You two play nice now!" Riku and I looked at each other and blushed. Cid walked out the door. Man, I really owe Leon this time! He saved my ass! Just dark _intentions _sensed by the room shoot them out and zap them! No way Maleficent could get close to this room!

"Mikaila, I am tired. I'm going to take a nap," Riku said. I nodded.

"Me too." I wasn't tired; I just was asleep in the gummi ship, but if riku is sleeping, I'll sleep, too.

Riku looked around for some blankets. He looked in a dresser and saw a huge, puffy, inviting blanket. He also pulled out some fluffy, soft pillows. Looking at those made a nap sound _so _good right now! Riku layed down on the floor. He left a little space for me to lay down next to him. I filled in the space.

"Riku?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Before you fall asleep, there's something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"You are my light." I could tell Riku didn't know what to say. He just blushed and looked down. Riku may be good at a lot of things, but when it comes to love, he doesn't know much. I'm the same way. I know how he feels. I got a little closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me. My eyes shut. Next thing I know, I'm dreaming.

_"Do you remember your true name?"_

_"Take care of her."_

_"If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness."_

_"Number 13. Roxas. The keyblade's chosen one."_

_"Hayner! Pence! Olette!"_

_"Let's see. We defeated Ansem, restored peace to the worlds, found Kairi, oh yeah! Then we went to look for Riku!"_

_"It's the keyblade!"_

_"Kingdom Hearts."_

_"I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Heart is light!"_

_**"We'll go together."**_

I shot up from my bed. Somehow, my dream felt like some weird deja-vu. Along with every quote came a scene. A scene that I have never seen before, but recognized. Most of the people speaking I knew, Sora, Riku, Donald. Some people I didn't. It was a strange feeling. As if I've been there, but don't remember. I guess that's what dreams are all about.

Riku was asleep next to me. His sweet face half-into a pillow. I just decided to lay back down. Not go back to sleep, but just lie down until Riku woke up. I hummed the melody to _Hikari_. A couple minutes later, Riku's eyes slipped open. I stared at them. His aqua-blue eyes. His beautiful eyes. The only eyes I longed to see. The only face I needed. The heart that held mine together, but made it feel like pudding. Riku. His eyes. His face. His heart. My light.

Riku.


	19. Chapter 18: In His Arms

"Good morning, Riku," I said. He smiled.

"Good morning, Mikaila," He said back. He sat up and kissed my cheek. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"You know, Mikaila, we can't stay in here forever. Eventually we'll have to go to the outside world. I kow this room is protected by light, but cowering inside it won't do anything but keep us from reality. We have to fight soon enough." I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. We couldn't cower in here while all is lost outside. And, if we did, the darkness would try even harder to reach us, and maybe break the seal of light. I nodded to him.

"Okay. After we eat, we'll go out and fight heartless. Okay?" Riku nodded.

"Sounds great! But, what're we going to eat?"

"How about that restaurant in First District?"

"Isn't the food there really weird. Like an omelet as a drink?"

"What? Well, it's food."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Riku finally agreed. I put his hand in mine and we walked out of the light-protected room. Into the air tainted with darkness. But, strangely, I didn't feel scared at all. Riku was by my side, his hand in mine. That was all I needed to feel safe. His heart intact with mine.

Oh how I wanted to kiss him again like before. I just had to. But how to set the mood for it?

"Riku?" I asked.

"Yeah," He answered, turning ot look at me. I put my other hand in his free hand.

"I love you, Hikari." He laughed softly, gazing into my eyes.

"Is that what you're calling me now?"

"Yeah!" He smiled.

"I love you, too, my Hikari." He felt the vibe I was giving out. He leaned in to me. I leaned into him. Our lips touched. Our arms fell around each other. I felt like I was floating in bliss. The sweet, sweet kiss made my heart more than satified, but longing for more. I kept starting to pull apart, but pulling back in. My lips finally let go of his. The sweet, sweet kiss made my heart sing and dance. I felt nothing else but Riku's strong arms holding me. I sensed only his presence. I saw only his face. My sweet Hikari.

He smiled. He stared into my eyes. I stared back into his. We didn't move for the longest time. Just stared at each other. I felt more love for him even more than before and I knew he loved me back.

I took in his scent. He smelled like home. The islands. The light breeze, the salty ocean-line, the waterfall by the secret place.

The secret place was where I first really talked to Riku, other than the day where he found me lying on the shore of the islands. I had a flashback...

_"Wow! This place is cool!" I yelled to the 7-year-old Riku._

_"Mikaila! What do you think you're doing just barging in to me and Sora's secret place?" He yelled back at a 7-year-old me._

_"I just wanted to see what was here," I told him. He thought about it._

_"Okay, just don't tell Sora about this or he'll get really, really mad at me!" Riku pleaded. I smiled a toothy grin._

_"I won't, I promise."_

* * *

Promise is a big word. Now, of course, eventually Sora found out, but I wasn't the one who gave it away. I kept my promise to Riku. Up until this point, I never even realized that Riku saved me from what could have been my death by finding me. He saved me a couple times in my life now that I realized it. That one where he found me on the islands, saved me from drowning, and saved me from Maleficent's wrath quite a few times, but most of all, he saved my heart from collapsing in on itself.

"Mikaila," Riku whispered. I just nodded slightly and leaned my head into his chest. I could have fallen asleep there. I was at peace with everything. I wasn't afraid of anything. Riku would protect me from it all. Everything. He would be by my side through everything.

Then I remembered we were going to eat, but it suddenly didn't matter. I wasn't hungry anyway.


	20. Chapter 19: Changes For Better or Worse

"Riku..." I started to say his name. I didn't know what to say after that, I just said his name. He smiled at me.

"Shh," He told me, "Don't say anything." He just held me. I stood there in his arms. Perfectly safe. Free. It hit me again. His heart. My sanctuary.

I whispered, "In you and I there's a new land. Angels in flight. Wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I. My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away."  
My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. A deep voice. Someone's that sounded vaguely farmiliar.

"Aww, young love," The voice sighed. A portal appeared and out walked a man. Where did I see him before, he looked so farmiliar.

"Don't recognize me? I don't care much, actually. Just hand over the necklace that is on your neck, Mikaila, and I will leave you alone."

Who does he think he is? He can't just barge in on people's private conversations, demanding to have their belongings! He's crossed the line. I summoned my keyblade.

"Really now, why would I give you my necklace?" I asked him. The voice laughed.

"You really don't understand who I am, do you? It is I, Ansem."

Then I remembered my dream I had back on the islands. Mickey's voice told me to protect Riku from Ansem. Well, he was Ansem. That told me now was the time to fight.

"Why do you want my necklace?" I demanded an answer. He laughed once more.

"You actually are going to try to fight me? Hand over the necklace and nobody gets hurt," he told me. I shook my head no. "Really? You'd rather be hurt? That can be arranged."

I looked at Riku desperately. He looked back at me with an evil smile on his face that told me he could take care of this old, dark, random guy. He looked crazy anyway.

Ansem didn't need a weapon. He used darkness. After a couple hits he stopped. Not very many hits took him down. I may not be able to physically hurt you, but I can hurt you mentally." He snapped his fingers. A blob of darkness appeared under Riku's feet. It swallowed him whole before I could grab his hand.

"Riku!" I cried, my eyes filling with tears.

"Mikaila! We'll see each other again! Don't worry! Our hearts are connected!"

That was the last I heard him say.

I looked around. I could barely see through my tear-filled eyes, but I didn't see any sign of Riku nor Ansem. I wanted to scream. I wanted to kick and whine and cry. Riku and I were finally together. Everything was finally perfect. I couldn't protect Riku from Ansem. I failed. I had him in my arms and he slipped right through my fingers. Gone. There was nothing I could do about it.

He saved me before. It was my turn to save him. I was going to find him, no matter what it takes. I'll lose my heart. I'll give into darkness. I'll hurt myself. I'll kill anyone. Anything. No matter what it took, I'll save Riku. I will save Riku.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered Traverse Town again. They were looking for Cid so that he could add a piece to their gummi ship. They were looking for Cid when they found someone else they were meaning to find eventually. Mikaila was on the ground, her head in her hands, tears dripping from her wet face. Her heart looked crushed. She looked like no one. Nothing. She looked scared and vulnerable. They went over to her.


	21. Chapter 20: A Hand on my Shoulder

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. Sora was standing there. I could tell he was wondering what was wrong, I just didn't want to tell him. I could barely process it myself, let alone repeat it so somebody can understand it.

"Mikaila, what happened?" He asked, with real concern in his voice. Another tear fell slipped my cheek.

"Riku. He-" I stopped. I couldn't say anything else without sobbing like a maniac. Sora just kept his hand on my shoulder. He understood that Riku was gone. Donald just stood there tapping his foot. He had a temper. A big one.

"Sora! We have to go find Cid!" he yelled.

"But Mikaila is who we're looking for! If she needs help, we need to help her!"

"But she tried to kill us!"

"She still needs help!" Donald shook his head.

"Alright, but I don't trust her!" I tried to force at least a weak smile. I turned to Sora.

"It's okay, I'm fine. You don't need to help me." I practically was whispering. Crying zapped all of the energy out of me. Sora laughed.

"Don't be nice! I know you need help. C'mon, come with us. Please?" Sora held out a hand for me. I took it and he helped me up. Sitting here wouldn't change a thing. I stood a better chance of finding Riku with Sora than I did alone.

Not only finding Riku, but surviving.

"Okay, I'll come with you," I agreed. Donald rolled his eyes. Goofy smiled.

"Well, I haven't really had a chance to introduce myself. Name's Goofy!" Goofy said. I grinned at him.

"Hi, Goofy! I'm Mikaila, nice to meet you!" I tried to look cheerful for Sora. I was still so, so hurt inside. I felt scared. I felt really scared and depressed. But, the last thing I wanted to see was Sora disappointed. Well, it wasn't the _last_ thing I wanted to see, but it was in the top 5.

The last thing I wanted to see, I couldn't even imagine what pain would bring me. Riku. Dead.

* * *

A tear slid down Riku's cheek. "We'll see each other again, Mikaila. Soon. I promise." Mikaila couldn't hear him anymore. He knew it. He wanted to see her again. But now was not the time to cry. Now he had to see what this guy, Ansem, wanted with him. Or Mikaila. Perfect chance, Ansem stood right in front of him. Riku summoned a keyblade.

"What do you want with me?" Riku demanded. Ansem laughed. Apparently, he had a habit of thinking things were funny.

"You aren't worried about Mikaila? You just want to know why you're here? Is that all you need to know?" Riku laughed this time.

"I am not worried about her. She is strong. Her light is so pure. It makes her untouchable to you! I love Mikaila more than anything in the world. She is my light. If I ever fade into darkness, she'll bring me back. I just know it. I care about her more than anything. If there was anything I wanted most right now, it would be her. I don't want to know anything. Just give me a reason why you want me."

"You really do care about her, don't you? You suppose you're just going to go back home to your islands and share paopu fruits all day, right? Ha! Keep on waiting. Without you, her heart will either join us in darkness or fade into oblivion."

"No," Riku whispered.

"Oh, yes. Now, sleep tight, little lovebird." Ansem shot a blast of darkness at Riku and his eyes closed.


	22. Chapter 21: Promises

Sora felt really bad for Mikaila. She obviously was only acting cheerful for him, but he was thankful she was making an effort. She didn't have to, but it made him feel better.

"Come on, Sora! We have to get this gummi piece installed!" Donald said, starting to lose his temper.

"Right. Now, Leon said he'd be at Merlin's place, so-"

"I know where that is!" Mikaila exclaimed. "Follow me!" Sora shrugged and followed her. _How does she know so much about Traverse Town?_ he wondered. Donald just stood there. Sora was getting ticked at him, now.

"Donald! Are you coming?"

"I still don't trust her!" Donald barked.

"Are you coming or NOT?" Sora yelled. Donald crossed his arms.

"I am staying right here!" Donald yelled back. Mikaila looked distressed.

"STOP!" Mikaila yelled. There was a long silence. She spoke up again. "I don't want you to fight. I'll leave, I have my own things to do." And with that, she left. Sora was stunned. He didn't even try to follow her. One thing he learned from his time with her on the islands was that when he mind was made up, it was made up. Nothing could change it. She walked away and she wasn't seen again for the rest of the day.

* * *

I walked away from Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Donald obviously couldn't stand my presence within 20 feet of him, so I didn't want to bug him. I wanted Mickey. I needed his help. But, the thing is, I didn't know where to go. Probably Hollow Bastion, but it is too predictable. And it might be a trap, or I could get tied up again.

I don't care. Riku is beyond worth it. I would die to save him. Now, how to signal Mickey. Well, I had nothing to lose.

"King Mickey!" I shouted into the air. I saw a blinking light in the sky. The light got bigger and bigger and eventually shaped into a gummi ship. It landed right in front of me. I gazed at it. Was that really all it took for Mickey to come to me? How did he hear me?

"Someone need help?" He asked cheerfully, his face sticking out of a window.

"Mickey!" I shouted at the mouse.

"I'll open up the door!" Mickey pushed a button and the door slid open. "Come on in!"

I walked inside. This was a different gummi ship than before. It looked more comfortable. The seats were navy blue and a material that made you want to rub it because it was so fuzzy and cozy. The walls were a silvery-gray color. There were different colored buttons all over the place.

"Nice gummi ship!" I said in awe.

"Well, thank you! Where's Riku?" I started to cry again. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know. I was sobbing. Tears streamed down my face and onto fuzzy-material on the chair, staining it. Mickey tried to cheer me up, but I couldn't cheer up. It hit me hard. Riku was gone and it would take a miracle to save him. Ansem was strong. He just played around with me until he saw the chance to mess with my emotions. I hate Ansem.

* * *

Riku's eyes opened slowly. He had tape on his mouth so he couldn't speak. His hand were tied behind his back. His feet were also tied together. He couldn't move at all. He could barely breathe. The last thing he remembered was a big ball of black and dark green coming towards him, and next thing he knew, he was here. He looked around. He was in the library behind a bookcase in Hollow Bastion. Now he knew how Mikaila felt. He really wanted her back, but now he had to figure out how to escape. His heart felt like it was going to explode; that darkness hit him hard. He groaned but no noise came from his mouth. Ansem appeared.

"You want to become stronger? You want to find Mikaila? Give into the darkness. Don't fight it. Let it become your heart, your entire being. Darkness has already hit you hard, it will have no problem helping your heart."

Riku had his doubts, but he had to get out of here at all costs, but using darkness would break his promise. _I'm sorry, Mikaila, _he thought to himself. Darkness engulfed him once more. He came back and his heart felt stronger in a dark way. He had enough strength to break the weak rope around his hands and get up.


	23. Chapter 22: I Won't Last A Day

"I know you feel really bad about what happened, but would ya mind telling me?" Mickey finally asked. I sighed and told him how Ansem came for my necklace and ended up taking Riku away.

"Oh no!" Mickey yelled. "Of course I'll help you, Mikaila!" I smiled weakly for him.

"Thanks."

"I know you really love him," he told me. I froze. I bit my lip and he just nodded. "You two seem perfect for each other. He really loves you, too, Mikaila. You should have seen him when you were taken away."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't know he cared _that_ much about me. I knew he cared, but...

"Yeah," he drifted off. "Right, okay! So, how can I help?" Mickey asked, changing the subject.

"You see, that's the thing, I don't know. He might be in Hollow Bastion, but considering that's where I was, it seems a bit obvious. If I go there, it could be a trap," I told him. Then something ran through my mind at an unexpected time.

I Won't Last a Day Without You

Day after day I must face a world of strangers  
Where I don't belong  
I'm not that strong  
It's nice to know that there's someone  
I can turn to  
Who will always care  
You're always there

When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you

Princess code.

I had a headache. All this happened so fast, so painfully. I felt like I was falling. I heard a strong buzzing noise that didn't help the headache at all. I couldn't stay concious. I closed my eyes.

* * *

Riku gasped at his sudden power.

"Now, doesn't that feel good? Having that power in your heart?" Ansem asked. Riku growled at him.

"I don't want it. I just want to leave this place. I don't want this feeling in me. I feel guilty. I broke my greatest promise to the person who means the most to me. She might never forgive me. And you think this feels good?" Riku started out whispering and it turned to a yell. Ansem angered him.

"Ha! You know you like this feeling. You can't hide it. I see right through you." Riku got even angrier. He summoned his keyblade and took a strong swing at the enemy. The enemy was just as quick and fought back seven times harder. Riku fought and fought, but was no good.

"You weakling. Crawl even deeper within the darkness. It will only do you good. It will only help you." Ansem kept teasing him like this. Riku was so full of hatred, he had no idea what he was doing and recklessly did as he was told. He was even deeper in the darkness. He hit him once more, but Ansem made the final blow. Riku was shot into the air by darkness and forced to the ground.

* * *

I had a dream. But it felt so real. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

* * *

Riku fell asleep. He had the strangest dream. It felt so alive.

_

* * *

_

We were in a dark world. I have never seen it, but recognized it. The World That There Never Was. That's what it was. I saw Riku in a dark corner. I silently ran over to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped up and turned around to see me. His jaw dropped and he wrapped his arms around me.

_"Mikaila..." he whispered in my ear._

_"Riku..." I whispered back._

_"I am so sorry. My promise, I broke it." I understood._

_"It's okay, Riku. I will always love you. No matter what, you will always be my first and true love. Riku," I told him. He kissed me lightly._

_"I love you."_

_"I learned a new song for you today," I said, holding him tight._

_"Really?"_

_"__When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you," I sang to him._

_"I won't last a day without you," he responded to me._


	24. Chapter 23: Sweet, Sweet Hikari

I woke up to the sound of Mickey's voice.

"Mikaila! Mikaila! Wake up!"

I sat up and looked around. I was on a couch. It was the couch in Merlin's upper floor. I saw Mickey and several other people standing over me. Leon, Cid, Aerith, Merlin, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy! I didn't expect them to come and see if i was okay. Hell, I didn't expect _anyone_ to see if I was okay!

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"I heard some princess code, and then I had a headache and fell asleep," I explained. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Princess code, huh? That's pretty rare stuff. Doesn't come to anyone. You have to have heart-to-heart contact with a princess of light. So, how might you have contact with a princess. The only people that do are blood relatives and the keybearers, but that is not entirely proven."

"I don't think I am a blood relative, but I am a keybearer!" Leon laughed.

"Is that so?" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he thought I was just some kid who wasn't aware of the cold world around me. I summoned my keyblade. Had the situation been any lighter, I would have laughed at the look of surprise on Leon's face. Mickey smiled that little knowing smile of his, and Sora broke out into a grin as he turned to face Leon.

"Mikaila is a keybearer too! Almost as good as me!" Sora yelled. Leon laughed.

"If she's not as good as you, then we're doomed." Sora's face turned into an angry frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donald and Goofy laughed at the look on Sora's face.

I think I bumped my head when I fell because I had a headache that made me want to scream. I groaned. Seeing my pain, Mickey shouted something into the air and a flower-like objects appeared and disappeared over my head. It eased my pain a little bit, but I still had a headache.

"Thanks, Mickey."

"So, now that you found your king," Sora started as everyone turned to look at him, "what's next?"

"Well, I dunno. What's next, your majesty?" Goofy asked, but when he turned around, expecting to see Mickey, he was gone. I heard a voice in my head at that point.

_Make sure Donald and Goofy know I'm sorry, _Mickey's voice said.

"Donald, Goofy. He had to go do some things; I'm sure he'll be back soon!" This only made Donald distrust me more.

"What did you do with him?" Donald screamed. He was trying to hurt me. Goofy and Sora were holding him back.

"Donald... she... didn't... hurt.. him!" Sora struggled to say. Donald surrendered and let go. What did he have against me? He's such a hothead.

"I don't trust you!" He yelled to my face, making my headache even worse. Goofy took him out of the room, trying to calm his nerves. Sora bit his lip.

"Sorry. He gets touchy when it comes to King Mickey," Sora apologized.

"It's alright. I feel the same way about-" I stopped. Sora didn't know about us yet, and I already was on the verge of tears.

"About who?" Sora asked.

"Riku." Another lone tear slipped down my cheek.

* * *

Riku found himself in the middle of a dark, damp place. He felt better, but worse at the same time. The dream that he had had saved his heart for one more day, but kept him longing to see her face even more. He could hear her singing voice in his ear.

_When there's no getting over that rainbow_

_When my smallest of dreams won't come true_

_I can take all the madness the world has to give_

_But I won't last a day without you_

He got up and looked around to see where he was. He saw gigantic bubbles above and below some water, and that was pretty much it. He approached one of the bubbles. He touched it and was engulfed by it. He was taken under the water and brought back up to another part of the land. He looked around again. Apparently, these bubbles were a form of transportation. He ended up in the entrance of Hollow Bastion. He had no way of transportation out of here. Then he had an idea.

"Mickey!" No sign of him. "Mickey!" Still no sign of him. He buried his head in his hands.

"Frustrated?" Maleficent's voice made him shiver a bit. He summoned his keyblade. Maleficent laughed at his attempt to threaten her.

"Ha! You can't hurt me. I am far more powerful than you will ever be!"

"Is that so?"

"Would you like proof?"

"No," he whispered. "I just want my Hikari."

"You see, that's where I can help you. I will help you find Mikaila. Just side with the darkness, and we can find her. Together."

Riku had no idea whether to agree or not. He wanted Mikaila back. He would to anything to have her back. He nodded, knowing he would regret his choice.


	25. Chapter 24: Thoughts of Each Other

Sora's jaw dropped. "Mikaila? Riku? Since when-" Sora just studdered.

"I know this is a little weird for you, but, well, I sort of, am in love with him. Like, you and Kairi." Sora's face turned red.

"I do not love Kairi!" He yelled.

"Sure you don't..." His face turned a dark-scarlet color.

"Anyway, does he know you like him?" Sora asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's just, he could die." I started to cry again. I had a habit of it lately. Sora just tried to comfort me. Then Donald and Goofy walked back in the door. Donald took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you. It's just, the King is very important to me." I tried to smile at his apology and wipe the tears from my face.

"It's alright. I understand. I, I know how you feel. I lost someone I care about, and I really miss him." I told him. Donald gave me a sypathetic look and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, starting to sob. I just patted his back.

"There, there,'' I said, "He'll come back. I know he will." Sora nodded as if saying thank you. Donald let go and nodded as well.

"Well, when you feel better, I guess you can come with us," Donald almost whispered. I smiled and thanked him.

"Well, we should probably let you rest," Sora said. He and everyone else walked out the door. Goofy closed the door quietly. I fell against the bed. It was soft. I was apparently in the nice hotel in Traverse Town. The sheets were silky and felt good against my skin. The pillows were like fluffy, inviting marshmelllows. I put my head against it. The pillow surrounded my head as I sunk into it. Then another song hit me.

Hikari hit me again.

Hikari meant everything was alright. If so, then Riku was okay and we were both safe. Sora and Kairi were safe. It meant Riku was thinking about me as I was thinking about him. That we were looking at the same moon for the exact same moment.

_Riku, I love you._ I thought, hoping he would hear what I was thinking. It may have just been my imagination, but I think he said it back. I heard his voice answer what I wanted him to answer. With that, I closed my eyes once more and prepared myself for a new day.

_In you and I there's a new land. Angels in flight. Wonk uoy nath noitceffa deen I. A sanctuary. My sanctuary. Where fears and lies melt away._

A sanctuary. My sanctuary.

What did it mean again? That's right, last time I heard it I didn't bother to figure what it meant. Maybe, it meant that we would see each other soon. We did eventually last time. Everything just might be okay. Just maybe.

* * *

Maleficent patted Riku's back in praise.

"Wise choice, Riku," she commented. Riku grunted softly when she put her hand on his shoulder. He raised his shoulder, making it fall off. Maleficent walked a few steps forward and gestured for him to follow. He obediantly nodded and followed. He didn't want to, but did anyway. He really, really didn't want to.

She led him through the library and to a secret door behind a bookshelf that only darkness could open. She shot darkness into a small hole and the bookshelf fell into the ground. Maleficent walked over the top of the bookshelf and Riku followed. Then the bookshelf popped back up and the door automatically closed. He looked at it for a second, but then looked back at Maleficent. The room was large. It had a bed, a desk, a dresser, and an end table with a lamp and empty picture frame on it.

"Welcome to your new room. Ansem will come get you if you are ever needed by either of us. Until then, you are to stay in this room, only going into the library 30 minutes a day. Are we clear?" Riku nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, be a good boy and stay here for now." Maleficent opened a portal and disappeared inside it.

Riku sat alone on his bed. He opened the drawer in the small table beside the bed and there were some colored pencils and some paper. He took out the coloring utensils and began to draw. He drew Mikaila and him on the islands. He drew Sora, Kairi, Mikaila and himself sitting on the paopu tree the day before the islands was swallowed by darkness. By the time he finished his drawings, it was night. There was one small window in the room. He looked through it and saw the moon.

Then he had a funny feeling. He knew at that exact moment, Mikaila was looking at the moon and thinking about him. He felt a warm feeling. He heard her voice say,_ I love you. _He whispered back to her.

"I love you, too, Mikaila."

He climbed into his new bed. He sheets smelled clean, but had a scent of darkness to them. He closed his eyes and thought of her.


	26. Chapter 25: The True Keyblade Master

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Before I knew it, I woke up to Sora shaking me shoulders.

"Mikaila! We have to go! No time to explain! Maleficent-"

That was all I needed to hear. My eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. I literally jumped out of bed.

"That... that-" Sora cut me off as if he knew what I was going to say.

"We have to go! Now!" he yelled. I nodded. My headache was gone, finally. Sora and I ran. Fast. I had no idea where we were going, but we had to go, and Sora seemed like he knew where to go. We ended up in front of two huge doors. He pushed one open and I saw a gummi ship. It looked like kind of like Mickey's old one.

"There it is. The Highwind. Now let's GO!" he yelled, pushing me through the door. I looked down and saw nothingness and stars, but I floated for a mere second as Sora pulled me onto a walkway into the ship. It was an amazing feeling. Almost like darkness. Or light. Or inbetween. Twilight.

I shook the thought from my mind. I needed to focus on leaving. Goofy pulled me through the door.

"C'mon Mikaila!" he yelled, "We have no time to lose!" I fell through the door as it shut, and I looked around. There were several chairs in this gummi ship. Donald pointed to one and told me to sit in it. I fumbled over to it and buckled my seatbelt. Sora got in the driver's seat. Since when is he coordinated enough to fly a gummi ship? Just as I thought, Donald made him go in the passenger's seat, and his face turned pink as he saw me holding back the urge to laugh.

"And... BLAST OFF!" Donald yelled as the ship started to take flight.

"So what's our destination?" I asked.

"Hollow Bastion," Goofy answered. I gulped. Well, I had to face my fears sometime. I'd rather do it with someone than alone. Most of all, I wanted to do it with Riku. But, that wasn't an option at the moment. Still, it was better than with no one at all.

After a long nap, the ship landed and we all got out. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around in amazement. Apparently, they haven't seen this part of the world. The waterfalls did look amazing though. I could have stared at them all day. I started to walk when Sora held his arm in front of me, commanding me to stop.

"Me, Donald, and Goofy are going first. We'll give you a signal if the coast is clear." I rolled my eyes at him. Does he not know what I have been through? I nodded. He smiled and walked up the rocks.

Next thing I know, he's on his hands and knees, a wooden sword in his arms, and no one to comfort him.

* * *

Riku woke up to Maleficent at the foot of his bed.

"Get up! Time to prove yourself!" Maleficent shouted. Riku shot up. Maleficent already had a portal open. "C'mon! No time to lose!" Riku drowsily got up and walked towards Maleficent. She gave him a small blast of darkness that took the drowsiness right out of him. Maleficent observed him,

"What?" He asked.

"You'd rather embrace the darkness than let it defeat you. You will be a great master of the dark." Riku rolled his eyes. Maleficent didn't seem to notice. She walked through the portal and he followed.

She led his to the Rising Falls in the entrance to Hollow Bastion. She pointed to a strange beast at the top of one of the highest rocks.

"You see this filthy animal? Go over there and ask how he got here. Nobody knows. If he refuses to say, fight him to the death." Riku shook his head. It just didn't seem right to him. Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, if that's the case, she summoned a crystal ball of some sort. In the picture, Mikaila was lying down on a bed. Her eyes were closed. She looked so innocent. "I'd hate to have a little... accident." The crystal ball went away. Riku regretfully nodded and went up to the beast. "Put your heart into it!" Maleficent yelled with pride. Riku put on his best tough-guy voice, and looked at the animal.

"So, no vessel. No help from the heartless. Tell me, how did you get here?"

The beast grunted. "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle, my true love, was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again, no matter the cost. I believed I would find her. So here I am. She must be here. I will have her back." Riku didn't know what to say. He had no idea what the situation was. He just assumed Maleficent had her and played it by ear from there. He didn't want to upset this beast, but it was his only hope for Mikaila.

"Take her if you can!" The beast roared and swiped at Riku, who jumped out of the way. The darkness gave him better reflexes. Maleficent didn't say to fight him anyway, but he could tell that's what she intended. He fought, trying not to show any sign of weakness. The beast collapsed.

Then, something he wasn't expecting in the least happened. Sora, Donald and Goofy approached him, terrified at what they saw.

"Stop!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" he asked. Sora looked shocked.

"I should be asking you the same question! And killing Beast like that? What's gotten into you? What does she see in you?" Sora yelled at him. Riku growled. So he knew. The fact that he didn't think they belonged together made him angry.

_Take his keyblade. Leave him powerless. _Maleficent's voice echoed in his head. He nodded.

"Ha! You think you're so tough. I bet the keyblade doesn't even want you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let the keyblade choose," Riku said, holding his arm out, "it's true master!"

The keyblade popped out of Sora's hand and into Riku's. Donald and Goofy gaped. Riku felt as if he had power. As if he could do anything. The keyblade chose _him _over Sora. Him.

"But... but that's impossible! How could this happen? I fought my way here with the keyblade!" Sora yelled. Riku laughed.

"Here. Go play hero with this." He tossed a wooden sword to Sora. Sora fell to his knees. "Goodbye, Sora." Riku just walked away. The power made him dark. It made him different. Whether he liked it or not, he wasn't sure, but he continued on.

"Goofy, let's go," Donald urged, "We have to remember our mission."

"I know the king told us to follow the key and all, but... oh." Donald and Goofy walked away from Sora, leaving him all alone.

"Sora, sorry." Then they were gone.


	27. Chapter 26:It Should Have Never Happened

I ran over to him without thinking about it.

"Sora! Sora, what happened?" I yelled.

"Riku. Riku was here. He-"

"Riku was here?!"

"Yeah, but he wasn't the same. He wasn't himself." My jaw dropped when it hit me. Riku did this to him. But, he couldn't have. He did. My heart sunk. I thought I was going to cry. My Riku. He did this to Sora, his best friend. What was going on in his head? Now, I had to find him. It was my priority to find him in this trip and I wasn't leaving Hollow Bastion until I did. Then I saw a beast walk up behind me. I jumped in suprise. The thing grunted a couple times as it tried to walk. Then it fell to the ground. Sora, being the kind soul he is, ran to help him up.

"Hey, don't move! You're hurt," he said.

"Why... why did you.. you come here?" the beast asked. "I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I am here." Sora looked down at the sword. He weakly grabbed it and walked to the side of the beast.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." I walked to Sora's side and nodded.

"Me neither. Together we can find who we came for." All three of us nodded and headed through the Hollow Bastion doors. We pressed a button and it opened. Then all three of us eventually came into a strange looking room.

"Be on your guard. They're close. I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Beast looked at us. Then we heard a "swish". Beast turned around and saw his princess. "Belle?"

Belle was swallowed in darkness and turned to a heartless.

The Beast growled so loudly that the whole castle surely moved. Then we turned back and saw Riku. First, I don't think he noticed I was there. He focused on Sora.

"Quit while you can," he said.

"No. Not without Kairi." Riku was quickly swallowed by darkness. His clothes changed. That was enough for me to see. I thought I was going to cry then and there. Now I know why he couldn't see me, Beast was in front of me. I could barely see him. I wanted to see what he would have done if I wasn't there. I hid behind a pole-like object.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku told Sora. I bit my lip.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

"Really?" He taunted, "We'll just see about that!" A blast of darkness was thrown at Sora. It hit him in the chest. He flung backward. His eyes closed they didn't open. That scared me. I couldn't let Riku see me now, no matter how much I wanted to show myself to him. And with that, Riku walked away. Donald and Goofy were looking back and forth. Goofy was getting ready to run over to Sora, when Donald's sad and worried face caught his eye. Goofy looked back and forth once more and nodded grimly. They followed Riku.

When they left, I ran over to his side. Tears dripped down my face. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be. I tried potions, but nothing worked. I used my only elixir. It didn't work. The darkness was in his body too deeply. He didn't fade into a heartless though. I picked up his body and carried it. Beast offered to help, but I just held him. It was partly my fault. I'm sure if I was there in front of Riku and I didn't hide like a coward, this would have never happened. Sora wouldn't be lifeless in my arms. I carried him through many, many rooms. Then I saw Maleficent. Oh, how I hated her.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It's is unstoppable," she laughed. I snarled at her.

"Go to hell, Maleficent!" I yelled.


	28. Chapter 27: The Reunion

Maleficent laughed at me.

"Is that what you wish to say to me? Ha! I can't wait to see what you say to Riku," Maleficent cackled.

"If you'll even live that long!" I shot back.

"You poor, simple fool. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?!" A platform rose. Beast, and I, holding Sora's body, were raised along with it. She cackled again and darkness flew into my stomach. I fell to the ground. Beast gave me a potion. I nodded and stood up again. Beast roared. He gave me a headache! I could still fight, though. We battled back and forth for the longest time. Back and forth, back and forth. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Then Maleficent's heart gave in. The darkness swallowed her. Her own strength backfired. I did it without Sora or Riku. I did it with someone I barely knew. Pride swelled up in me. Then I remembered Sora was still unconcious. I frowned again. This time, Beast picked him up. He nodded and we walked further into the castle. Beast doesn't talk very much.

We went through many confusing rooms and battled many heartless. We found some big doors, and walked through them. What other choice really did we have? There I found Riku talking to Kairi. Kairi was on the ground, not looking like she was moving or breathing. Just like Sora. Were they both dead?

My footsteps were louder than I thought. Riku heard me and turned around. For the first second, he had an angry look on his face. Then, he saw who I was. His jaw dropped. Tears welled in his eyes. I didn't know whether to run over and hug him or to go over there and slap him. He ran over to me. I looked away.

"Mikaila," he said. Beast put Sora down. Riku didn't notice or care. He could tell I was hurt. "Mikaila, who did this to you?" He put his hand on my cheek. I wanted to slap it away, but I wanted him to keep it there. I didn't know what to do. I didn't say a word.

"Why?" I whispered.

"What are you ta-"

"Why did you hurt Sora like that?" I yelled. Riku took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I, I don't know. I just wanted you back so much, and my want for you took over. Then, I used darkness and couldn't stop. It was taking over me. Now look at me. I'm-" he paused. I still didn't know whether to slap him across the face or comfort him. I bit my lip. Then, I ran straight into him and squeezed him to death. He wasn't exactly expecting it.

"I missed you," I told him. He wrapped his arms around me. A tear slipped again. It landed on his shoulder.

"I missed you, too," he whispered to me.

I hugged him because he broke my promise to me and felt bad about it. I could tell by his eyes. I hugged him because I broke my promise to myself. Before I even knew Mickey, he warned me. He told me to not let Riku fall into Ansem's trap. He did. It all hit me at once. What I feared and wishes wouldn't happen, happened. I hugged him because my worst nightmares came true. I hugged him because I wanted comfort. I hugged him because I wanted him to love me. I hugged him because I truly loved him.

I let go, and went back to Sora. I picked him up and took him over by Kairi. I put his hand in her's. That's how he would have wanted it. We all knew he secretly loved Kairi. He's had a crush on her for as long as I can remember, he just wasn't stubborn enough to admit it. Kairi told me once that she liked him, too, so she would have been happy as well. Riku put his hand on my shoulder, as if he knew that that's what they would have wanted, too. They would have wanted to die together, but this is good enough.

"We have to go. Ansem's plans are still in progress. They still need to be stopped," he said. I had no idea what Ansem's plan's were, but that guy seemed like he had some type of plan in store. I nodded and followed him.

* * *

Sora's hand lay within Kairi's. Then something happened.


	29. Chapter 28: The Awakening

I forgot that Beast was even here. I looked at him, and he shook his head.

"I'll stay here. Belle is bound to come here soon." I didn't know if I believed him, but I understood. Riku held my hand and we continued to walk away.

A couple minutes after we walked away from Beast, Riku stopped walking and turned to me.

"Mikaila, you know how I promised I wouldn't use darkness? I'm sorry, I had to. And I still have to keep using it. After this is all over, I will never use it again. I just need to use it this last time. I sense a battle coming on. Ansem's not going to give up easily," Riku told me. I was okay with him using darkness this time, because he didn't want to, but it was going to help the light in the end. I just didn't want his heart to be lost in darkness. If it was, I don't know what I would have done.

"Okay. I trust you with it," I said. He kissed my cheek. My cheeks turned bright pink. He laughed.

"It'll be over soon enough. I promise. This time, I truly promise."

* * *

Riku felt light-headed. His knees felt like jello. His legs fell out from under him. He felt like he was drowning in the salty water at the islands. He saw Mikaila look reach a hand out to him to help him up, but he couldn't move his arm. She reached out to grab him and pull him up, but he never felt her hand against his arm. He was in another place in a split second.

"_You can become stronger." Riku saw a figure in a black coat. There were dark blue clouds surrounding him. Riku couldn't tell who the figure was. "The darkness brought you no fear. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness. Your heart will grow even stronger. Open yourself to the darkness. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself."_

_He didn't know whether to listen to whoever that person was. Their voice sounded eerily farmiliar, but whose voice was it. It could have been a friend; it could have been an enemy. He felt like he should listen, but was unsure. Well, he was already deep in darkness, what else did he have to lose? He immersed himself in darkness, just as the unknown being said._

_He wondered if it was the right choice._

* * *

Beast stood there, not knowing what to do.

Then Sora's seemingly lifeless body gave off a light.

The sudden burst of light seemed to come from his heart. It traveled from his heart, to all the princesses' locked up in the castle, and to Kairi's. Kairi's eyes blinked open. Beast stared in awe. Kairi sat up slowly and looked around. When she found her hand in Sora's, she smiled. But when she saw that Sora eyes were not moving, and that he was not breathing, her smile turned to a distressed frown.

"Sora? Are you really-" she whispered into space. "No! I won't let him go!"

She lifted up his shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him.

"Oh, Sora!" she yelled into the air, hugging him. Tears flew down her face. Her sobs were loud. Beast didn't know how to comfort her.

Donald and Goofy walked through the door, as if looking for someone. When they saw Kairi and Sora, they ran over to them.

"Kairi? What-" Donald was about to ask what happened, but he knew perfectly well what happened, and it was all Riku's fault. He felt anger for Riku, but more anger towards himself for standing there and watching it happen without doing anything. By the look on Goofy's face, he could tell Goofy felt the same way, too. They all sobbed and hugged Sora as well. Beast was still watching.

Then Sora's eyes fluttered open. Slowly, but surely, they opened.


	30. Chapter 29: Pure Darkness

I saw Riku fall to the ground. I reached out to grab him, and I did, but by the time I did, his eyes closed. But they opened again. He lept from my arms and transformed into something completely different. He still looked like the same old Riku, but he changed. He didn't seem like himself.

"Riku?" I asked him. He stared at me. He was breathing deeply, as if he just jogged a 25 miles.

"Go," he commanded. He didn't sound like himself. It was like, half of him was Riku and the other half was someone else. I bit my lip. I didn't know what to do. I didnt know who he was, or what he was. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

"Go!" He yelled again. I looked ahead, then back at him. I ran away. Who was he? He wasn't Riku. Just as I thought it was all going to be okay, look at what happened.

I didn't know where to go, I just ran. But, I couldn't leave Hollow Bastion. Then, I saw Kairi, Donald, and Goofy glomping Sora. Beast stood there awkwardly. Sora and Kairi were up and alive? How? I really didn't care at the moment, I just glomped Sora as well. Kairi hugged me. Sora hugged me. It was a pretty big group-hug. We all separated, everyone but me laughing. I remembered Riku, or what looked like Riku.

"Guys, we have to go! Riku-" I stopped there. I didn't know how to finish the sentence. "Something is wrong with him!" Sora nodded.

"Riku is powerful. If Mikaila says that we need to leave, we need to leave. She know more about what's going on, right?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Okay then. Let's go!"

We headed down the castle, when Riku appeared. Sora motioned for me to hide behind something. I think he could tell something was going on. He motioned to Kairi, too.

"Awake at last, Keyblade Master?" Riku said.

"What's gotten into you, Riku?" Sora yelled to him. Riku laughed.

"The darkness. I am never going back to the light. Darkness is my calling," he answered. Sora summoned his keyblade.

"You, you can't be Riku!" Sora yelled to him.

"You are correct. Take a guess, who am I?" The person asked. Sora gave him a blank stare. "Don't know? It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness!" Then Ansem transformed into his own body.

My jaw dropped to the ground. What happened to my Riku? Where was he? I couldn't hold back anymore. I jumped out.

"Where is Riku!?" I yelled. I wasn't leaving without an answer. He laughed. Then I felt an empty feeling. I felt cold. Everything hit me at once. All my light was zapped out of me. I looked down, and my necklace was gone. I dropped to the ground. I couldn't move, I was filled with darkness. It was trying to fill my body, but I wouldn't let it in. With neither light nor darkness, my heart almost collapsed in on itself. I barely had any light left. That small strand of light kept me going. Darkness billowed into me all at once. I was barely clinging to my life. Nothing mattered anymore.

Except Riku.

From the small bit I could see, a shape came out of Ansem's body. It was shaped like Riku. Riku was angry. My heartbeat was all I could hear. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _Riku held something in his hand. He got his keyblade out. Ansem disappeared into a portal before a fight even began. Riku kept his form. My vision turned blurry. I think Riku came over to me. I felt something warm on my neck. Then everything got clear again. Riku's hands were the warmth on my neck. He was putting my necklace on. I stared at him in awe. He shook his head, and he pulled me into a hug. It felt so good in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.


	31. Chapter 30: Truly Simple and Clean

I just hugged him as he hugged me. Tears fell down my face. I almost died. In 10 seconds, I would have died. Either that or lost my heart to darkness.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. Sora coughed. We separated, our cheeks turning red.

"How did you do that, Riku?" I asked him.

"I could read Ansem's mind he was in my body. I shared minds. I read his thoughts. The necklace that you have is pure light. It's what keeps you from fading into darkness. As long as you have that necklace on, you're safe. But he also knew that you had some sort of hidden power, a power that could either save or destroy the worlds. If you joined darkness, you'd be theirs, but the necklace kept you connected to the realm of light. So he and Maleficent decided to take the necklace. You would either be the most powerful wielder of the dark, or fade into darknesss as it would all rush to you at once." I gaped at him. I just wanted to kiss him for no reason. I would have if Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Beast weren't behind me.

"But why are you sorry?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop him," he answered, looking away from me.

"Riku, don't be sorry. It's not like you could do anyth-"

"But I didn't try hard enough!" He yelled. I kissed his cheek.

"You saved me. That's all that matters." He looked away. I could tell he was blushing.

"I love you," I heard him whisper. Now I really wanted to kiss him. I rested my head on his shoulder. Kairi and Sora smiled.

Then, of course, Maleficent had to interuppt it all. But, didn't I defeat her?

Sora glared at Maleficent, remembering the situation.

"Where is Ansem?" he yelled, "I know you know where he is!"

"Oh, do you now?" she laughed, "You caught me in a good mood. I'll humor you for a while. He's in the End of the World." With that, she disappeared.

"Can we really trust her?" Sora asked. Riku nodded.

"She's right. I can sort-of, feel his presence. He's there, I know it," Riku said.

"Well then, let's go!" Donald yelled into the air. Donald went on the gummi ship first. Then Goofy, then Kairi, then Sora. Riku put my hand in his. I smiled. We went in together. Sora and Donald sat in the front, followed by Goofy and Kairi. Riku and I sat in the back. I stared out my window, watching the flying heartless zoom past as Sora and Donald worked together to defeat them. Riku and I were still holding hands.

"Riku?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you, too," he said back. He leaned into me. His soft lips touched mine. He kissed me. I kissed him. I was waiting for this. I was waiting for the longest time. We must have kissed for a long time, because when we stopped, Kairi was staring. She turned around quickly once she realized I saw her. Riku laughed. I giggled. I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Mikaila, Mikaila wake up!" I heard someone whisper as they nudged my shoulder. My eyes opened and I saw Riku. "We're here."

I stood up and took a deep breath. The End of the World. Sounds scary. Riku could tell I was scared. He took my hand.

"I'm right here if you need me," he said, trying to comfort me. I smiled.

"Thanks."

We walked out of the gummi ship.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Those world will be restored if we defeat Ansem, right?" Sora asked.

"You betcha'!" Donald exclaimed.

"But, if we do beat him, and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place, and to us?" Sora seemed to be thinking a lot lately. I used to think of him as just my crazy, care-free friend, but now he seemed so adult-like.

"Well, uh..." Donald started.

"This is a heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear," Goofy continued. Sora and Donald turned around, gaping at him. "But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know we will!" Donald agreed. Sora stared into the sky.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora said. He reached his hand into one of his pockets and smiled. We continued on.

"Look! A tresure chest!" Goofy shouted running over to it. We were all on the platform of rock that the tresure chest was on when we were in a whole different place, face to face with one of the most dangerous heartless I've ever seen. It hit me once, and I was on the ground. Riku shouted my name into the air. He used a potion and I jumped to my feet. I repeatedly hit the heartless, along with Sora. Riku and Donald were using magic. Goofy was attacking from behind. Kairi used light. It finally died, after about fifteen minutes. It took a long time for just one heartless. Sora opened the tresure chest, and we were back in the original world.

"Goofy, do me a favor," I said, wiping sweat from my forehead, "don't go to any more treasure chests." He nodded.

From there, we followed a steady path. Then we came to many colorful twists and turns and pathways. We split up into groups of three, and yelled if we found an exit. Sure enough, Riku found the way out. Or at least I think. He jumped into a large whole and didn't come back up, but how could he? Kairi was next to me when he jumped, so I called for Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! We found the exit!"

Instantly, they appeared by my side, staring down into the black pit.

"I'm not going down there," Sora said.

"Are you afraid? The keyblade master, Sora, is afraid?" I taunted.

"No!" He shouted. "All right, fine." Sora jumped in, then Goofy, then Donald.

"Kairi, you go next," I said, nudging her. She nodded and jumped in. After she jumped in, I saw heartless jump out from everywhere. I jumped in.

Next thing I know, I see Riku and Sora standing above me. They helped me up off of the ground. I looked around and saw floating platforms of rock with beams of different colors. Sora, like the clumsy little boy he is, fell into that beam. Then he sort-of warped and was gone.

"I think they transport people..." Donald said.

"Well, we gotta follow Sora," Kairi protested. Everyone else nodded, one by one. Then Kairi went through. Then Goofy, then Donald. I was about to go in, but I stopped.

"Riku, I'm scared," I admitted. He walked over to me and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head in his chest.

"What are you scared of?"

"What is going to happen."

"Whatever happens, I will be with you the whole time. I won't leave you. Never again. I promise." I hugged him tighter.

"You truly promise?"

"I truly promise."

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're makin me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before._

I finally understood that song. I really did. Riku made me feel exactly like that. I never wanted him to leave me again.


	32. Chapter 31: The End and the Beginning

"Are you ready to go yet?" He asked me.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

"No." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"C'mon, Mikaila. Do you want to hold my hand?" he asked. I nodded, and he smiled. "Okay," he explained, putting his hand in mine, "on the count of three, we go in together. One... two... three!" We ran in together. For a couple seconds, I felt like I was floating in nothing. All I could feel was Riku's hand. Then there was a flash of light, and we were in a farmiliar place, Traverse Town, along with Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald.

"What took you guys so long? Were you flirting with each other again?" Sora questioned. I blushed. Riku laughed.

"This doesn't feel right. It feels... almost empty," I said.

"Yeah. Almost dark," Riku agreed. Then another gigantic heartless appeared. Riku, Sora, and I all summoned our keyblades at once. Donald got his staff and Goofy got his shield. Sora started by attack from the side. I ran to the back and attacked from there. Riku went to the other side. Goofy and Donald attacked from the front and Kairi, again, used light. Kairi was knocked over. I shouted her name into the air, and she popped right back up again. I hit it with my keyblade a couple times and was thrusted into the air. This heartless was really tough to beat! I was knocked against a building wall. I heard Riku shout my name, and I got up once more. The cycle repeated a couple times with a couple different people. Finally, Donald made the final blow and it was gone. Another beam of light appeared. There was no other exit, so Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy walked through it. Riku laughed when I stopped in front of the beam again.

"Still afraid?" He smiled and grabbed my hand. He walked through, pulling me with him. I had the same floaty feeling again. Then we ended up on another rock platform with a beam of light. This cycle continued with many worlds. Beam, heartless, another beam, platform. Some of the worlds I recognized, but most I didn't. It process finally came to an end with the last beam of light. It was a different color than the rest. Sora, trying to be the bravest one here, went through first. Kairi followed shortly after, then Goofy, the Donald.

"You ready yet?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. Can you still hold me hand, though?" I asked weakly. He smiled and took my hand. We walked through together. Next thing I know, I'm floating in a creepy place, a gigantic shadow heartless about 100 feet tall face-to-face with me. I backed up slowly. Since when can I fly? But that really didn't matter at the moment. Sora's movements were sleek and quick. He would hit about 5 times, then circle the heartless until it got confused and hit it some more. Kairi followed his example. Donald and Goofy attacked from a distance. Riku just attacked with no method in particular. I floated there, not knowing what to do. I used magic from a distance at first, but when I ran out of magic, I started to attack it up close. It swiped at me. It missed most of my body, but it still hit my head. I started to feel dizzy. I couldn't move my neck. Kairi cried my name, and I was back up again, but this time I followed Sora's example. After a few more minutes, it roared and turned into a purple and white inferno. The fire died down and the heartless was gone. All that was left was the mound that it was sitting on.

Then, in my heart, I felt a door open somewhere.

And we were on Destiny Islands.

But it felt empty. Just like the other worlds we went to.

"Is this... is this my island?" Sora asked. We started to explore it when we heard a voice.

"This world has been connected." Riku recognized the voice right away.

"What was that?" Goofy asked. The land that the paopu tree was on disappeared.

"Tied to the darkness," the voice continued, and another part of the island disappeared, "Soon to be completely eclisped." The sea went black. "There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The world shook. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." There was a flash of light. A grabbed Riku's hand in fear. Then Destiny Islands was a dark place. Bits of the islands were left. There was another Riku on the edge of little pieces of island. We ran over to the fake Riku.

"Take a look at this tiny place," the voice continued, "To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds, and he opened his heart to darkness." Riku didn't argue. The fake Riku turned around to us. Then the fake Riku became Ansem.

"What..." Sora was speechless.

"Mikaila, that boy, his heart belongs to darkness. He feels no love for you, of the light."

"That's not true!" Riku yelled in anger.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true!" Sora yelled. "The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in, but I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!

Ansem rose into the air. "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade; every heart must return to darkness!

And a battle began.

A strong heartless-looking creature sprouted up behind Ansem. Sora was first to attack. Ansem didn't seem like he was giving his all. He let us attack him with all our strength, occasionally fighting back with a strong blow. I attacked him several time from behind. After a few minutes, he flew backward and was gone. One of the structures that we built on the islands was blown into the sky. Some parts of the islands cracked. Then there was a pit with nothing in it.

Nothing. Except Ansem.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were the first to run over to it. Sora jumped in. Riku and I followed Sora. Donald and Goofy jumped, but were knocked right back out by some sort of invisible wall. The same with Kairi. The world shook again, and a huge heartless sprouted from the depths of the dark pit. Riku ran up to it first, followed by Sora. Then me. I gathered up enough courage to fight the thing. I ran up to it and started to attack. I jumped out of the way the first time is swung at me. Then it buried its head into the ground. Right before the head hit the ground, a hole filled with darkness appeared. Sora continued to hit its arm, but I ran over to its head. Riku followed my example. We attacked it's head until it rose back up again. Then a ball of darkness appeared in it's hand and bolts of lightning shot out. Not for long though, because we defeated it! I felt so proud of myself.

Then Ansem rose up where the huge heartless stood. He was fighting back a lot harder this time. The heartless attached to his back threw bolts of darkness at us. They curved and followed you. One of them hit me. I fell to the ground. I heard Riku shout my name and I felt 100 better. He gave me his only elixir. He's so sweet sometimes.

Sora rolled over to Ansem and tried a sneak attack, but Ansem seemed to see him. He turned around just as Sora was about to hit him and attacked Sora first. It didn't seem to damage Sora much. Sora kept on attacking up close and Riku went next to Sora. I kept a distance and used magic. I had gained the ability to use more magic at one time, so it was much easier. A ball of purple surrounded Ansem, and he seemed momentarily stronger. This cycle repeated a couple times. Then everything slowed down, and there was a flash of light.

Then we were all floating somewhere. All six of us.

"Wha..?" Sora yelled.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem's loud voice boomed. "Look as hard as you are able! You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. Darkness conquers all worlds!"

Were were pulled to a platform by a force. Sora missed the platform.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. She seemed to use some kind of power that none of us could see. She brought him up again.

"Thank you, Kairi," Sora whispered. She hugged him.

Ansem was floating before us. He looked part fish. There was a heartless symbol right under his stomach. Figures. There was an even bigger heartless than the last floating behind him. The heartless grunted. And a very difficult battle began. Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately ran up to Ansem and started to attack. They seemed to have a strategy. One would attack, one would distract, and the last would use magic. The process rotated. Riku, Kairi, and I had no particular strategy. Riku attacked from the back of him, Kairi used her light, avoiding attacks, and I circled him, attacking in every place possible. His attacks were slow, but powerful. One hit me and I started to fall off of the platform. Then I rose back up again. I looked at Riku, who seemed relieved that I floated up again. I grinned. I kept attacking and attacking. Nothing I did seemed to mean anything. Then he started to breathe deeply. Then everything went kind of slow. He was done. We were done fighting.

We flew away. There was another flash. Part of the heartless seemed to catch on fire for a moment. It disappeared. Ansem floated out of the heartless and the whole thing burst into flames. Something rose out of Ansem's heart. The whole thing was a big inferno, then just a ball of light. Then nothing. We were floating again. Ansem rose.

"It is futile. The keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." He turned towards the door. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"

The doors opened a small bit. Darkness was pouring out.

"No..." I whispered.

"Supreme darkness..." Ansem yelled.

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts is light!" Sora yelled to Ansem. Light burst from the doors. Ansem shielded his eyes from the strong light.

"Light?" Ansem whispered. "How..." Ansem couldn't finish his sentence. A ball of light erupted from his heart. Light from all around gathered with that ball of light in his heart. It was over. He was gone.

"Come on!" Sora yelled as our feet planted on the solid ground and we ran towards the door. I could barely run. My legs were like jello. But I had to help Sora. I ran. Once I got to the door, my legs collapsed. I scraped myself against the ground. I was forced about ten feet. Everyone else pushed the door. Then Riku saw me lie helplessly within. He ran in to help me. The others still pushed. Then Goofy looked in and his jaw dropped.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald yelled. Then Donald looked in. His jaw dropped.

"The heartless!" They yelled together.

"Riku.." I whimpered.

"Hurry!" Donald yelled.

"I can't.." Sora said, trying with all his might.

"The door must be closed from both sides," Riku whispered.

"What?" I yelled at him, having no idea what was going on.

"Mikaila, stay right here!" He said, running towards the door.

"Don't give up!" Riku yelled to Sora. "Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" Sora seemed to know what he was sacrificing and nodded.

"Okay," he said. Sora pushed. Riku pulled. Heartless rose from behind me.

"It's hopeless!" I heard Donald yell. I heard a swishing noise and turned around to see the large heartless disappear. Mickey jumped out from some rock.

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy yelled together. Mickey took out his keyblade.

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" Mickey yelled.

"Close it! Quick!"

"But..."

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light," Mickey encouraged.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey," Goofy said,

"Now! They're coming!" Riku yelled.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Sora, Donald and Goofy pushed, and the door moved. Riku turned.

"Sora, take care of Kairi. Don't worry about Mikaila."

Sora nodded. The door closed. I saw a seal of light. Mickey twirled his keyblade and locked the door. The door disappeared. Just like that. We all stood is silence. I heard Mickey shout my name, and he used and elixir on me. I felt perfect. I turned around to thank him, but he was gone. All I saw was something yellow on a napkin on the ground. It was in the shape of a star.

A paopu.

I ran over to it. It had a note on it.

_Riku and Mikaila,_

_Thanks for all you've done. You really were a great help. Put this to good use for me._

_-King Mickey_

I looked at Riku. He looked at me. I smiled.

I was with him.

We would survive.

We would get out safely.

I felt it. I knew it.


	33. Hearts Will Blend

_Hearts may not be held together close_

_But connections last a lifetime_

_Whether the connections are big or small_

_Whether of aquaintances or loves_

_All hearts are connected in their own way_

_Hearts bond and connect with every one in their path_

_Even if they don't try_

_In this story and the next and the next after that_

_Hearts will blend_

_And nothing will stop them_


End file.
